


Becoming a family

by Rizz07



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Feels, M/M, They are still drivers except for Robin, Toddler Robin Frijns, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Jev was ready to fall onto the hotel bed after a day full of media duties in Marrakesh when he got the call they had been waiting for.A story about adopting and the life after as parents.





	1. The call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinJuncadella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Painpowder comment about wanting to see an adoption story with Jeandre and Robin and before I knew it I had started writing this. 
> 
> As you might already know my first language isn't English and this isn't beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes.

****

The door had just closed behind him and Jev was ready to fall onto the hotel bed after a day full of media duties in Marrakesh when his phone went off. For a second he played with the idea of just letting it ring, but in the end his curiosity won, so he grabbed it. Glancing at the screen his breath caught in his throat and for a moment he felt frozen, but then he quickly recovered and answered it.

“Ah Mr. Lotterer-Vergne, so happy I managed to finally reach you” he heard Debby Mitchell, their contact person at the adoption agency, say. “I’ve got some good news for you sir” the woman continued. “Is your husband around by any chance?”

Jev shook his head as his heart beat quickened. “No I am sorry he isn’t. Does he need to be?” he asked, knowing that it would take another 2 hours before André got back.

“No not necessarily” Debby told him. “I just thought that if he was around, he would want to hear this.”

“You will have to do with just me then” Jev said, as he shifted his weight nervously to his other leg while biting his lip.

Debby chuckled. “Well Mr. Lotterer-Vergne I am very pleased to tell you that you and your husband have been matched with child, a young toddler to be precise.”

From the moment he had answered the phone, he had hoped and suspected that this might have been the reason she had called. Yet actually hearing her say it felt like the world had stopped turning and time had stopped. He was completely frozen and found himself unable to react.

Vaguely he could hear Debby say ‘Mr. Lotterer-Vergne?’ multiple times and ‘are you still there?’, but there were so many emotions rushing through his body and mind, that it was too much for him to also speak. “Jean-Éric?” This time Debby’s voice was a little more demanding and he opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out was a weird sound of acknowledgement. He heard Debby chuckle. “I take it that you are a little overwhelmed by the news, that is understandable.” Even through the phone he knew she was smiling. “It happens to a lot of parents” she told him and that made him feel a little better as he was aware he was acting like a fool. “If it is alright with you I will give you some time to let the news sink in. In the meantime I will email you all the information, so that you and your husband can take your time to look it over and decide what you want to do. Does that sound good to you?”

From the way she was saying it Jev suspected it truly wasn’t the first time she was dealing with a situation like this. “Yes” he managed to bring out. “Thank you.”

“That’s quite alright Mr. Lotterer-Vergne. Please contact me if you two have made a decision or if you have any questions” Debby told him. Telling him goodbye when he only responded with a nod that she couldn’t see. Once she had hung up Jev let himself sink down on the bed, completely dazed by the news. They had been in the adoption process for more than 2 years now and it hadn’t always been easy, but to hear that it might finally pay off was just incredible and surreal at the same time.  

He had no idea how long he had stayed like that, just staring at the phone in his hands, but eventually the news had sunk in enough to kick himself back into action. Getting up he grabbed his laptop from the desk to check his email. Choosing to see his possible child on the bigger screen of it, instead of the much smaller one of his phone. After finding the email he quickly scanned over the boy’s info, hesitating only a little when he came to the photos. As he opened them his heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell upon an adorable little boy with brown hair and he instantly fell in love.  

 

**

André was feeling death tired when he finally made it back to their hotel room. He hated days like this, that started early in the morning at the garage and went well into the evening with media duties and other obligations. It was part of the job however and therefore he knew it was necessary. Exhausted he dropped his bag on the ground and greeted his husband, frowning when he didn’t get a response. Looking over at Jev who was sitting on the bed with his laptop in front of him, his frown deepened. He didn’t like the look on his husband’s face, as the soft smile and the adoring eyes should only ever be directed at him in his opinion. Now however they were focused on whatever was on his laptop and that made his heart clench a little.

“Hello” he called out a little too loudly, as he couldn’t hide his annoyance, waving his arms around to get his husband attention. It seemed to do the trick as Jev turned to him with a grin so wide that André was afraid it would split his face in half and it only made him frown harder if that was possible. “What are you looking at?” he asked. This time doing his best to hide the enviousness he was feeling.

Jev’s eyes lit up even more, beckoning him over and with heavy feet André did so. Not sure if he really wanted to see what was on the screen. However when he was close enough Jev turned the laptop and whatever he had expected to see, it certainly wasn’t a child. There on the screen was a photo of a little boy that couldn’t be more than 2 years old.

Flabbergasted he looked at the screen. “They have matched him to us André” Jev told him with so much happiness in his voice that it made André feel a little dizzy. “This can be our son, if we agree to the adoption” he heard Jev say, but it sounded far away.

André however could only stare at the picture in shock, but then it slowly was replaced by an intense feeling of love and happiness as tears welled up in his eyes. Just as Jev grabbed hand to entangle their fingers together and leaned his head against his shoulder. “We are going to be parent” he found himself saying, still in disbelief, but now that he was saying it out loud the truth of those words finally seem to truly sink in. Grinning he pulled Jev into his arms, lifting the slightly smaller man up and twirling him around. “We are going to be parents!” he exclaimed. Letting the laugh of happiness from his husband wash over him, before leaning their foreheads together as he put Jev back on his feet.

“Yes we are” Jev said with a million watt smile and André couldn’t help but just kiss the man of his dreams deeply, throwing everything he was feeling in it. Jev panted a little as they broke apart, with a smile still on his lips. “And he is so cute, you should see the other photos _chérie._ ”

Pulling away a little the German looked at him in wonder. “There are more?”

Jev nodded. “Yes, 5 in total.” Lightning fast André moved to sit on the bed, pulling a chuckling Jev onto his lip. His heart warming with every photo Jev showed him, the toddler was just perfect. “His name is Robin, but we do have the option to change that if we want” Jev told him as André’s arms tightened around him, head resting against his husband’s shoulder. “He is one and a half years old and has been in a foster home for about 3 months now after his father passed away in an industrial accident” the Frenchman continued to tell him.

“And his mother?” André asked, as the boy must have a mother.

“She died while giving birth according to the documents” Jev said with a sad look and André just hugged him closer. Feeling for this young boy that had already lost both his parents at such a young age. At the same time it made him feel even more determent to give this boy the best possible life he could.

“And no family to take him?” That had been one of his worries when they had started the adoption process. The prospect of getting the chance to adopt a child only for some family member to come forward after the adoption and try to take away their child. That would be devastating and cause nothing both heartbreak and a mess for everyone involved.

Thankfully Jev shook his head, much to his relief. “No. Well he still has a grandma, but she’s in a nursing home with dementia.”

“Is she aware she has a grandchild?” André asked, but again Jev shook his head. It might make him a terrible person, but he was relieved to hear that. It simple made things a lot easier for both parties, as he would hate having to take away the woman’s grandchild. “So he will be all ours then.”

Jev nodded with a loving smile. “Yes he truly will be ours.” Kissing him with so much love that it made André feel slightly dazed with happiness. “I can’t wait to meet him” Jev whispered against his lips. “And to be a family.”

“Neither can I.” André mumbled as he turned his eyes back to Jev’s laptop. "Neither can I."

 

 


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I did do some research about adoption, I am far from a expert on the subject. So as this story is obviously just fanfiction, the adoption process is fiction as well just based on some truths.

Walking through the hallway of the foster home, Jev had to physically stop himself from bouncing on his feet, but it was nearly impossible. Both nerves and excitement racing through his body, as they were about to meet their son for the very first time. It was the first of 3 meetings and if Robin reacted well to them and all the paperwork was in order, there would be a 4th appointment where they would get to take him home. So there was a lot at stake today and Jev could only hope and pray they would make a good first impression on the young boy and that, as a result, it would hopefully help Robin to be able to open up to them. Because after all the excitement of getting matched, he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle the heartbreak if the agency deeming the match unfit and cancel the adoption. Not to mention what it would do to his and André relationship, as his husband might take it even harder than him. André rarely talked about it, but Jev knew that the German was worried his age might starting to become a thing if this didn’t work out.

A door closing somewhere pulled him from his thoughts and he shook his head a little as he realized he was getting ahead of things. Pushing those worries and negativity to the back of his mind for now. As if he knew what he had been thinking André ran his thumb over Jev’s own from where their fingers were entangled. Well if you could call the death grip he had on the German’s hand that. Glancing over at his husband he noticed the tenseness in his shoulder, where others might not see passed the relaxed looking front. Feeling Jev’s eyes on him André turned to look at him, giving him a nervous smile as he brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of the Frenchman’s hand.

“Alright gentleman, we are here” Debby said, stopping in front of a door with a window in it and it took everything in him for Jev not to look passed her and inside the room, telling himself to be patient just a little longer. “It is just him and one of the caretakers from the foster home in there, so please be careful not to crowd him as it might scare him. He is already pretty shy and likely just as nervous as you are.”

“We understand Mrs. Mitchell” André told her. “We are well aware of his situation and the last thing we want is to cause him more stress.” And Jev nodded in agreement. They had talked about it lengthily, how they wanted to do what was best for Robin and if he allowed it, give him the best life they could offer him.

“Good. Now I wanted to remind you again of the fact that English isn’t his first language” Debby told them and they both nodded, having been told this before as well as reading it in his file. At the same time they had been informed that most adoptions dealt with a little language barrier, but that children, especially the very young ones, rarely had any difficulties adapting to a new language.

“Alright then, if you will follow me inside you will get to meet Robin” Debby told them. “Ready?” Closing his eyes Jev took a deep breath to calm his raging nerves and shared one last look with his husband, who’s eyes were filled with wide variation of emotions that he was sure were mirrored in his own as well.

As he stepped inside the room it was mostly anxiousness and happiness racing through his veins, as he followed Debby. Breath getting caught in his throat the moment his eyes fell upon the tiny boy on the other side of the room. Seeing Robin in person for the first time made his heart skip a beat or two. Up close he seemed to be even smaller than on the photo’s they had gotten and so cute.

“Oh my god, do you see him Jev” André whispered, voice full of pure amazement and excitement as their shoulders bumped together. Jev could only nod, unable to take his eyes off of the toddler.

“Gentleman I would like you meet Carla Martens, she is the representative of the foster home and one of the people that has been taking care of Robin” Debby introduced. Tearing his eyes away from the toddler Jev looked over to Carla, a friendly looking woman around her fifties who greeted them with a smile. “Carla these are Mr. Lotterer and Mr. Lotterer-Vergne.” 

“Just André please” André said with a smile, shaking the woman’s hand. “And this is Jev.”

Seeing the woman’s confused look Jev let out a nervous chuckle, aware that his husband had mistakenly introduced him as Jev instead of his name, the one that was on all the papers. “That’s what everyone calls me” he explained while shaking her hand.

Hearing that Carla gave a nod. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both” she said told them with a sincere smile. “And as I am sure you gentleman can’t wait to meet Robin, I won’t waste any more of your time and go right ahead and introduce you to him.” And that was a relief as every moment they seem to have to wait felt like torture.

Smiling Carla walked over to the toddler and they followed her, although keeping their distance at the same time. “Hey Robin” she said, crouching down to be more at the same level as the toddler and Jev held his breath as the boy raised his little head. “There are two people here who I would like you to meet” he heard her say, speaking slow and gentle. “Do you remember how I told you about that earlier?”

Giving a little nod Robin turned to look at them with wary eyes, even moving back ever so slightly from where he had been playing with his blocks. Swallowing Jev knew that this was it, this was the moment he had waited so long for and rehearsed in his head a million times, yet now that he was really standing here, in front of this precious little boy, none of it came to mind as he was unable to say a word. All he could do was stare at the toddler with gentle eyes filled with love.

Next to him André mumbled something in German of all things, which was unexpected as he rarely used that language when they were together. To his surprise however Robin chocked his head a little as his eyes fixed on André, almost like he had understood what the German had just said. Which was strange as none of the information they had gotten about the toddler had mentioned anything about Robin speaking, or at least understanding German. They boy was born in the Netherlands after all and not Germany.

Finding his voice back Jev turned to Carla. “Is he able to understand German?”

The woman shook her head. “Not that I know of” she said, glancing over to Debby who was holding the boy’s file and after a quick look she also shook her head.

“Where was he born?” André asked, not taking his eyes off the toddler as he slowly started to approach him.

“Uh.” Debby quickly looked back at the file in her arms. “It states here that he was born in the city of Maastricht.”

At that Carla let out a hum of understanding. “It must be the dialect then” she told them. “In that area of the Netherlands they speak a dialect that is similar to German in some ways, I believe” she continued to explain.

Nodding Jev bit his lip, feeling a slightly envious that this could be something André and the boy could bond over, while he couldn’t. Between the two of them they spoke French or English, so neither of them had ever seen the point in Jev learning German.

Debby seemed to know what he was thinking as she placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry a young child like him really adapts quite easily to a new language” she reminded him. “The fact that he has just started talking in small sentences, just makes that process even easier, trust me.”

Truly hoping she was right, he gave her a thankful smile. Turning his head back to where André was now kneeling nearby Robin, still cautiously keeping a safe distance between them. He was speaking to the little boy in gentle German and with a little help of his hands seemed to be able to communicate with the toddler. It took a while but then Robin slowly smiled a little at the man, picking up one of his blocks and offering it to German shyly.

Returning the smile André thanked the boy, before turning his head to look at Jev with pure adoration in his eyes as he beckoned him over. Hesitating a little Jev moved closer to the two, feeling even more pressure of connecting with the toddler. With a tight smile Jev moved to sit cross-legged on the floor next to André. “Robin das ist mein mann, my husband Jean-Éric aka Jev” André told the boy with a soft smile, moving his hand to grab Jev’s as Robin let out a little giggle.

Looking at him, Robin blushed. Jev gave him what he hoped was a friendly smile and raised his free hand to give the toddler a little wave. “Hello Robin, it is nice to meet you."

Chocking his head Robin took him in with careful eyes. “Robin was just showing me his blocks, weren’t you?” André said, breaking the slowly building awkward tension. Moving his eyes back to the German, Robin gave him a confused look. Giving a little grin André pointed at the blocks and Robin immediately seemed to understand him. Biting his lip the toddler shyly offered one of them to Jev as well.

From there on things just seem to evolve naturally as they just talked with the boy, trying to get to know him a little. Although still very shy Robin did seem to take a liking in them, much to their relief and Jev felt himself relax at that. Robin’s understanding of English even seemed to increase a little the longer they spend time with him. Although they kept the communication as simple as possible as the toddler was just one and a half after all. They helped him built a few towers which, after a little hesitation, Robin seemed to enjoy pushing over. Giggling every time he did so and even a little louder when André pouted at him. After that they played with a ball for a while, before moving to some other toys. By then Robin felt comfortable enough around them to sit in between them as he played, completely unaware of the knowing look André and Jev shared above his head.

It was precious spending time with the boy, yet before they knew it Carla walked over to them and Jev knew their time was up. “I am sorry gentleman, but it is time to say goodbye” she told them. Even knowing it would come, he wasn’t prepared for the almost painful sadness he felt hearing her say those words. He didn't want to say goodbye and leave Robin here. Swallowing hard his hand automatically found André’s and by how hard his husband squeezed his, he knew he must be feeling the same way. It is why he didn’t dare to look at him, knowing that if he did he might not be able to hold back his emotions. He already had to quickly wipe away a tear as Robin sniffled, “Niet gaan.” With tears welling up in his eyes.

Moving even before he knew what he was doing, Jev bent down to scoop the boy up in his arms. Hugging him closely as he felt Robin lean against him. “Don’t worry _chérie_ , we will be back before you know it, alright?” he told the toddler, forcing himself to believe his own words.

Instead of responding the toddler just held him tighter, his little fists clutching Jev his shirt. Moving closer André ran his finger through the boy’s brown hair, his voice rough with emotions as he said something in German to the toddler. Biting his lip the boy nodded as André leaned down to get something from the bag they had brought. “Here this is for you” the German said, handing Robin a cuddle toy in the form of a cheetah. “Will you watch him for us?” Robin eyed it for a moment, but then nodded and cuddled the toy close to his chest.

Smiling Jev kissed the boy’s head, lingering a little as he took in the boy’s smell, desperately trying to remember it. But eventually he had to give the toddler to Carla with a heavy heart.

“Say bye to André and Jean-Éric Robin” Carla said gently.

“Bye _mon petit_ , see you soon” Jev said, gently running a finger over Robin’s little cheek one last time.

“High five?” André asked, grinning  a little as the boy raised his free hand with a shy little smile. “That’s my boy.”

After that Carla left the room with Robin still on his arms, the toddler looking shyly over her shoulder with sad eyes.

The moment the door closed behind them André shoulders shacked. “How the hell are we suppose to do this 2 more times” he wondered out loud, pain evident in his voice and Jev was quick to grab his hand, squeezing it in comfort even as he was feeling wrecked himself.

Debby gave him a sad smile. “I know this is very difficult, but sadly it is the protocol” she explained. “Everyone involved just wants to make sure it is a good match.” And Jev nodded, he did understand it was needed, but that didn’t make it any less hard. “But if it helps, today really looked promising and if things will continue this way I don’t foresee any problems considering the adoption.

Jev let himself be pulled close by the arm André sneaked around his waist. “Thank you Debby” the German said, leaning his head against his husband's as Jev let himself be comforted by their closeness.

“You are more than welcome and I am looking forward to seeing you again tomorrow” the woman said with a smile.

Tomorrow, that would be when they saw their son again and even though Robin had just left the room, Jev found himself already counting down the hours and minutes until he saw him again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they met Robin for the first time! and the guys are one step closer to adopting him.
> 
> Translations:  
> According to google translate the official term for husband in German is Ehemann (didn’t know that,but I am not German 😜), but I thought that mann was easier for Robin to understand as it's just has one 'n' more than the dutch version.  
> Niet gaan = don’t go
> 
> So please leave kudos and/or your comment below about what you think or come chat with me on tumblr (rizz07) if you have any thoughts or suggestion about what you would like to see in future chapters as there might be more than the 3 I originally planned 🙈


	3. Adopting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I am not an adoption expert, far from it actually. So this will be far from how it might go in real life, but it is fanfiction after all, so let that be might excuse.

It was a clouded morning when André and Jev walked up to the foster home again and this time there was a bounce in the Frenchman step, causing his husband to chuckle softly. But Jev didn’t care as today was the day they would be officially adopting Robin and that meant finally taking him home with them. And since it was only about a 4 hour drive from here to their house, they had made the decision to go straight home, instead of spending another night in the hotel they had been staying at. Thinking that it would be less confusing for Robin to do so.

“Can you believe we are finally going to be a family” André spoke softly, almost like he was afraid to jinx if he said it too loud.

Smiling Jev placed a quick kiss on his lips. “A real family, I can’t believe it.” And he really couldn’t. They had been waiting so long for this day and that it finally arrived felt amazing, yet also very surreal.

Upon entering the building they were greeting by Debby, who was already there waiting for them. “Good morning gentleman, are you ready for the big day?” she asked with a smile.

“More than ready” André told her with a grin.

“Alright then, if you would please follow me so we can fill in the last of the paperwork to make the adoption official.” Nerves seeming to take control over Jev’s body again as they did as told and followed the women that had helped them so greatly throughout this long process.   

In the office they met Carla, who would be representative of the foster home. “Good morning gentleman, please take a seat” she gestured to the chairs in front of the desk. “If you would please start by filling these forms in for me” Carla said, not beating around the bushes and handing them some papers and a pen. André filled them in first and Jev’s bounced his leg anxiously while waiting for his turn.  

After he filling them in as well, he was quick to hand them back over to Carla. “Alright, we are almost done” she said with a smile. As it never ceased to amazing him just how much paperwork went into an adoption, as they had already filled in so many just to get to this point. “Can you please confirm one last time what your son’s name will be?”

Looking at each other, Jev gave his husband a little nod to indicate he should be the one to say it. “Robin Lotterer-Vergne” André stated with a look of pride. It was the name they had chosen after some long discussions. Jev himself had been fine with just giving their son the last name Lotterer, but André had insisted that they should add Vergne to it as well. Telling Jev that his last name was just as important and that their son should carry both their legacy’s and not just his.

After checking if that matched the name on the papers, Carla nodded, before she and Debby filled in some last minute things, like the date, place and names of the people involved and witnessing the event. Once that was done both women signed the papers, before turning it towards them. “Alright that leaves the important moment of signing your signatures” Carla told them. Nodding André leaned down to get his camera out of his bag and handed it over to Debby, so she could take photos of this memorable moment.

After their first meeting with Robin they had learned she had taken once of that as well, which neither of them had noticed as all their attention had been consumed by their son. They had only found out about it after receiving an email from her later that day with a few of them and she had given them a stick with the rest of them at the next meeting. Jev had laughed as André had complained about the quality of the first few photos, although he too appreciated it greatly that she had done so as well. That still hadn’t stopped him from bringing his camera to the second meeting, so Debby would be able to use that one, meaning the quality would be up to his standards.

André waited for the nod from Debby to indicate she was ready before signing the papers. After that it was Jev’s turn and with a slightly trembling hand he signed his signature on the dotted line, before smiling up at the camera. “Congratulations gentleman, you are now the official parents of Robin” Carla told them. Overjoyed Jev smashed his lips upon André’s, ignoring the man’s chuckle, he was just so happy. Becoming a parent was a dream come true.

Once he calmed down a little he turned to Carla to shake her hand with huge smile still plastered on his face. Debby looked at him with a knowing smile as he shook hers as well, before André pulled him into a hug. “We did it. We really did it!” the German joyfully whispered in his ear. “We have a family.” And Jev could feel tears of joy prickle in his eyes.

Unnoticed to them Carla had left the office and it was only when Debby pointed at something behind them that they noticed their son’s arrival, walking into the room holding Carla’s hand. “Jev! Andwé!” the boy exclaimed happily, toddling over to them.

Grinning Jev crouched down, waiting for him with open arms and hugging him closely the moment he ran into them. “Hey _mon petit_ , are you ready to come home with us?” He asked gently, as he got back on his feet.

Blinking up at him curiously the toddler seemed to progress what Jev had just asked him. “Home?” he eventually repeated. “Weally?”

Smiling Jev nodded at him. “Yes really baby. We are your papa’s now.” Voice heavy with emotions as he let his fingers run through Robin’s soft locks. Still not quite truly believing it himself yet, while André came to stand next to him.

The toddler started at them thoughtfully. “Papa?” he asked, pointing his little finger at Jev, who nodded. Chocking his head a little Robin did the same to André.

“Yes sweetie” André confirmed with a bright smile. “But you can call us Jev and André for now if you want.”

Again Robin looked thoughtful, but then he giggled. “Andwé.”

Chuckling the German placed a kiss on his son’s temple. “That’s me.” Of course both of them would love nothing more than for Robin to call them papa, but at the same time they were aware that this was still very new to the young boy and that he most likely didn’t fully understand the situation just yet, let alone be ready to call them that. It would take time, but neither of them doubted the fact that he would do so in the future.

Unaware of the thoughts going through his mind Robin reached out to André, clearly wanting to be held by the German now. With a beaming grin André took him out of Jev’s arms, but not without placing a kiss on his husband’s cheek. Laughing when Robin pulled a face at them.

Jev looked at the two of them with a bright loving smile, they looked good together. “Ready to go home?” he asked his husband. André nodded at him and Jev could see he was suddenly overpowered by emotions. Placing a hand on his free shoulder, Jev squeezed it in support, completely understanding what the other was feeling.

**

After they said their goodbye’s to Carla and Debby, although not without thanking both women yet again, they left the foster home. Smiling Jev knew that every step they took would get his family one step closer to home, as the realization that he was truly a parent now started to sink in.

It had been a long road for them, that in a way started almost the moment they had met. Back then someone from the team had already predicated beforehand that André and him would be best friends from the moment they met, which was pretty much what happened when André had joined Techeetah and from there it had only been a small step to becoming lovers. They hadn’t even been dating a year when André had taken him by surprise by proposing, and he of course had said yes. Just half a year later he had become Mr. Lotterer-Vergne. Although when it came to racing he still used Vergne or simply Jev to avoid confusion. Of course he could have also gone for the option of Vergne-Lotterer, but he was traditional like that. Besides by that time André and him had already been talking about adoption for months and he preferred to have the same last name as their child, if they would be lucky enough to be approved for adoption. And now years later that moment, the one they had dreamed about had finally come and he couldn’t help but smile brightly as André put their son in his car seat.

“Okay all set” André set, after he checked the straps one last time and handing Robin his cheetah cuddling toy.

“Let’s go home” Jev told him and those words had never had brought him as much joy as they did at that moment, it was describable.

“Let’s go home” André repeated with a wide smile, while starting the car. Jev had only seen that smile twice in his life before. The day he had said yes after the German had proposed and on the day off their wedding and he could now add this day to his list.

Then suddenly André huffed out a laugh. “Look” he said, nodding his head backwards. Confused Jev turned in his seat to look at his son, only to see the boy had already fallen asleep. His thumb in his mouth and his cheetah cuddled close to his chest. “Should we be worried he won’t follow in our footsteps?” the German joked with fondness.

“Don’t know, it might also be a sign he is very comfortable in a car” Jev suggested with a smile.

André chuckled. “Well whatever he will decided to do, we will support him.” Linking their hands as they drove home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this says finished, but I am seriously considering adding another chapter if you all will like that. For that I have a question however, what would you like Robin to call them. As this chapter suggested already one will be papa (which is both French and German for dad), but I am not sure about the second name yet, so I am open for suggestions! And who will be who? Please leave your comment/thought about that below or on my tumblr: Rizz07


	4. Being a parent

It was still early in the morning when something woke him up, André just wasn’t sure what. Opening his tired eyes, he listened for any sounds, but the house seemed quiet. Groaning lightly he turned back on his side to get some more much needed sleep. He had almost succeeded when his eyes suddenly snapped open again. Very vaguely he could hear soft sniffling, making him jump out of the bed and rush over to the room a little down the hall where Robin was sleeping. So far their son had always slept through the night, before waking up around 7:30. Giving both Jev and him also a good night of sleep, which they were grateful of as these first days with Robin had been pretty exhausting so far. Not that Robin was a difficult child, quite the opposite actually, but everything still was very new and André felt like he had been on high alert almost constantly. But now that they were slowly getting used to being a family, he started to learn to let go a little.

Opening the door to the toddler’s bedroom, which had been ajar, he turned on a side lamp so the boy wouldn't be blinded by the light of the normal lamp. Stepping into the room he looked at the crib were Robin was sitting, cuddling toy pressed against his chest and sobbing softly.

“Robin _schatzi,_ what’s wrong?” he asked gently. Lifting the crying boy from the crib.

The toddler didn’t answer and just pressed his little face in the crook of André’s neck. Deciding on comforting the boy first, before trying to get an answer, so he moved to sit on the comfortable chair, rocking the boy a little. Patiently waiting for the boy to calm down, whispering soothing words to him.

Eventually he felt Robin’s body relax. “Why were you crying baby?” he asked him softly, as he moved Robin so that the toddler was sitting on his lap.

Sniffling Robin rubbed his eyes with his little fist. “Alleen.” Was the only thing he said.

Shit he thought, that was Dutch. Which wasn’t that surprising as the boy was Dutch after all, but he had no idea what it meant. Still he ranked his brain to match the word to either a German or English word that would make sense. At first he couldn’t think of anything, but then a possibility popped up in his head. “Did you not like waking up alone?”

For a moment Robin just looked at him with red rimmed eyes, but then he nodded. “Waar Andwé? Jev?” he asked a little hesitant.

“We were sleeping as well baby” he told the boy, gesturing to his pajama, well if you could call a shirt with boxers that. “Just like you.” Normally Robin woke up without them there as well, but when he did the room normally was less dark than it was now, because the sun was already up. Also they themselves would already be up most of the times, so the toddler would be able to hear them move around the house, unlike now when everything was silent. “It is still very early, you know” he continued to tell the toddler, even moving the curtains a little away so toddler could see outside. “Look it’s even still dark outside.”

Looking out Robin bit his lip. “But me wake” he told his father. Switching to English now that he was calmed down and feeling comfortable. 

At that André suppressed a sigh, as it looked like he wouldn’t get any more sleep. “Aren’t you tired anymore?” Not surprising Robin shook his head and this time he did sigh. “Well how about we go watch some television together??” At that Robin’s eyes lit up. “But we will need to be quiet, because papa Jev is still sleeping and you don’t want to wake him now, do you?”

“No” Robin answered with the shake of his head.

Nodding André got back up and changed Robin’s diaper before moving them to the living room. There he settled them on the sofa, half lying on it himself with Robin on his chest and pulling a plaid over them and turning on the television.

Robin seemed to enjoy himself, while André was fighting against his sleep and struggling to stay awake. However after almost 30 minutes the sound of deep breaths got his attention. Turning to look down he saw Robin had fallen asleep again. Smiling he wrapped his arms around the young boy’s waist, before letting himself drift to sleep as well.

**

The room was already bathing in light when he woke up again to the smell of coffee. Blinking he turned his head to see Jev sitting in the chair next to the sofa with a mug of coffee.

 “ _Bonjour mon amour_ ” his husband said with a smile. “Coffee?”

“Yes please?” Still smiling, Jev placed a kiss on his forehead, before walking towards the kitchen to get him a mug as well.

“Want to tell me why you are of the sofa?” Jev asked, once he was back, placing the mug on the table in front of him.

“Robin here woke up at early this morning, so we decided to watch some tv” André explained.

Jev raised an eyebrow. “You two have been here since 5?”

At that André gave a little shrug, he honestly couldn’t recall the time. “Wait you where awake as well?”

Jev hummed. “I heard you leave the bed, but you seemed to have the situation handled so I went back to sleep.”

At that André glared at him. “Evil.”

Chuckling his husband said, “Like you wouldn’t have done the same.” That was true, but he was not about to admit it, so he continued to glare at him and Jev just rolled his eyes. After he drank his coffee however Jev stood and woke up Robin. “Come on little guy, time to get up.” Both of them smiling at the sounds of protest that came from their son. “I know it’s hard Robin, but we got to get you ready, so that we can go to the grocery store.”

“Chocolate?” Robin asked, making them both chuckle. Their son was very fond of chocolate it turned out and if he had the chance, he would eat it all through the day, but of course they didn’t allow that. He could just have some as a treat if he behaved.

“We can buy some, if you will get up now” Jev told him and André let out a little ‘oof’ as his son hurriedly tried to get up and his knee hit André stomach. “Careful with your Vati André there” Jev was quick to warn their son.

André however smiled at the name. It had taken them a while to figure out what they wanted Robin to call them, as they didn’t like the idea of him having to call them papa Jev and papa André and it might be confusion as well. So they decided that Jev would be papa and he himself would be vati, honoring his German roots and it seemed even more fitting after he had used German to communicate with Robin the first time they met. So now the frequently used papa Jev and vati André for the toddler, so he would get used to the titles before dropping their name part.

 “Sowwy” Robin said, looking guilty as Jev lifted him of him.

“It’s okay baby, just be a little more careful next time, alright?” André told him with a little smile, to which Robin nodded.

“Alright let’s get you dressed” Jev told the boy, as André reached for his coffee that hadn’t touched yet as he was afraid to burn his son by spilling the hot drink over him.

**

André was just finishing up his yoga exercise when Jev and Robin returned from grocery shopping. From the corner of his eye he could see his son looking at him curiously, before toddling over to him. The boy didn’t say anything and just watched him, so André just continued with what he was doing. He was doing the ‘downwards facing dog’ when a chuckle from Jev made him look up. What he saw made a laugh of his own escape his lips as Robin was doing his best to mirror what he was doing. Not saying anything he just moved to do the ‘child pose’, smiling widely as he saw his son once again mirror his movements. He ended his exercise with a tree pose, which Robin tried to copy too, but he didn’t have the balance for it yet. “Here let me help you” he said, offering his son his hands to hold. Grinning Robin did just that, bringing his little feet up to knee. “Good job!” André praised him with a beaming smile.

“We done?” Robin asked as André rolled up his mat.

Nodding at him, he ruffled his son’s hair. “For today, yes. But we can do it again, another day if you want to.” At that the toddler nodded excitingly. “Alright we will need to get you your own mat then” André told him with a smile, already planning on looking up some kids yoga exercises that Robin could do.

“This is so going up on Insta” Jev meanwhile commented, looking every bit like the proud dad he was.

“See?” Robin asked, walking over to him now.

“Of course” Jev said, lifting his son up on his lap as André himself sat on the armrest. With a smile he watched the video Jev had made of them doing yoga together. “You two are so cute together” his husband commented after the video was done, before shortening the video so it could go on his Instagram. Robin just looked on curiously, before yawning.

Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost 12:30pm,far from the normal time he normally did his yoga, but as a new father he used whatever time he could get for it.

“It think it is time for lunch and then nap-time for the little man after that” Jev said.

**

Leaning against the doorpost André watched Jev put Robin in his crib. The little boy was so tired that he almost fell asleep as soon as his head hit the mattress. Mumbling a little when his papa placed a kiss on his head, pulling his cuddly toy a little closer to his chest. Walking over he placed and arm over Jev’s shoulder, pulling the man close to him as the fingers of his other hand ran through his son’s hair. “Don’t get me wrong, but I’m happy he’s asleep” Jev said softly, leaning his head against André’s shoulder.

That he could fully understand, as much as he loved Robin he might have underestimated how much energy went into being a parent. His mother told him that was very normal for a new parent and that it would get easier once they fully settled into a rhythm and that required time. “Maybe we should take a nap as well” he suggested, he certainly could use one.

Jev hummed. “Nap together, I don’t think we’ve ever done that together outside of work” the Frenchman teased.

Chuckling he guided his husband out of the room and towards their own bedroom. “There is a first time for everything, right?”

“Absolutely” Jev chuckled, before stifling a yawn.

“Come on let’s get you into bed too” he told his husband. “If we’re lucky we can get almost 2 hours of sleep before Robin even wakes up again.”

At that Jev all but moaned. “That’s sounds amazing!” And that’s how they found themselves in bed a little before 1:30pm, snuggled up together and already drifting before they knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not completely sure if I really like this chapter, but I promised there would be another chapter and I really wanted to post it before going on vacation. So I might edit it after I get back, but still please let me know what you think! As I still might add more chapters in the future.


	5. Race weekend part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I have been asked to write the guys bringing Robin to their races, so here it (finally) is! Well part 1 that is and I can only hope it somehow lives up to the expectations 🤞

It felt a bit strange walking towards the DS Techeetah garage behind a stroller for the first time. Even if said stroller was currently empty, as Robin was sitting on Jev’s shoulders, taking everything in with wide eyes. After leaving him at home for the race in Mexico, feeling like the travel might be too much for their young son, the EPrix in Rome seemed like the perfect place to introduce Robin to their careers. They had arrived the evening before without a problem and an already sleeping Robin, so they had thought everything would go smoothly, but oh how they had been wrong. This morning Robin had narrowly avoided being left in the hotel room with his nanny. In all his excitement Robin had misbehaved terrible, in a way they weren’t used from him. He had acted bold and stubborn, even throwing a tantrum when he didn’t get his way. Now him and Jev had known that children were bound to test their parents to see how far they could go. Hell his friends had even warned him for something they called ‘toddler puberty’, but that was no excuse for Robin’s behavior. Having had enough of it Jev had raised his voice a little and sternly given him a finally warning, threatening to leave him with Jacqueline, his nanny, instead of taking him to the grid if he didn’t change his behavior immediately. At that point André hadn't been sure the threat would be enough to do so, but Robin had instantly shut his mouth. Smart enough to know that it wasn’t an empty threat and that his papa was dead serious.

So as he did change his behavior, they could now introduce Robin to their careers, to their lives as planned and so far their son seemed to love it. He was proudly wearing his little race suit that the team had provided them with and that matched his father’s ones. It even had his name on it, although his just said Robin as his last name didn’t fit, being far too long for his little waist.

As they were walking, Carl who was walking backwards in front of them, snapped some photo’s of Jev and Robin for the Frenchman’s social media. Even before the adoption had become official they had decided that it would be pretty useless for them to try and hide their son from the public eye. They wanted to take him with them to races, making it inevitable before the media and fans to caught sight of him and took pictures, so why even bother they had thought.

In the meantime other drivers were coming up to Jev to admire the newest member of the Lotterer-Vergne family. Lucas and Daniel were all smiles as the greeted them and Robin. Pechito Lopez clapped both Jev and his shoulder with a smile and Buemi did the same a little later. Antonio smiled brightly as Robin gave him an shy high five. The best comment however came when Sam Bird came along and called Robin ‘little man’, which was kind of ironic seeing the man’s own height and the fact that Robin was towering over him from his place on Jev’s shoulders. Chuckling Jev introduced Sam to Robin, telling him that Sam was a close friend of his papa.

At hearing that Robin frowned and eyed the Brit. “But he wrong team” he protested.

Laughing Jev nodded. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“We are rivals when we race and friends when we are not” Sam explained to the toddler with a grin.

As he did so very often Robin took the time to take in the new information, considering to himself if it made sense, but then he smiled and waved at the Brit.

Robin’s enthusiasm died down when he noticed more and more people moving closer to them and watching him. Shifting uneasy he called out, “Vati.” Looking back at him with wide and wary eyes and his arms reaching out to him.

Noticing his son’s distress André stepped closer. “It’s okay _liebling._ I’m here _._ ” As Jev lifted the boy over his head and handing him over to his husband. “Done watching everything?” he asked softly. Hiding his face in André’s neck the boy nodded his head, but he noticed Robin was trembling a little. Clearly things were becoming too much for him. Making eye contact with Jev he nodded his head towards the garage.   

Instantly understanding what was going on Jev nodded. “Let’s get him to the garage” the Frenchman agreed. “I’ll catch you later Sam” he told his friend.

“Of course” Sam nodded. “Take good care of him. It is a lot to take in for someone his age” the Brit said with an understanding smile. He and his wife had a child of their own that was only a little younger than Robin.

**

A little later Robin had calmed down, being taken away from all the busyness and attention. With excitement he stood in the middle of the garage, admiring their cars with big, amazed eyes. And as he did André admired the view he had of his son standing there. The fact that he was still wearing his little race suit, made the picture complete for him. Fishing out his phone, he snapped a few pictures to add to his already impressive collection of photos of Robin. He was just unable to help himself, wanting to capture every special moment and as so much was new and a first for Robin, that meant taking photos of pretty much everything. Choosing the best one to post on his Instagram, as Robin was slowly moving closer to one of the cars, Jev’s to be exact, reaching his little hand out to it. But before he touched it he stopped himself, looking back over his shoulder at his parents in question, silently asking permission. Smiling Jev nodded. “But be careful” his papa warned him. Nodding the boy cautiously placed his hand on the car. His lips curling up into a bright smile as he did.

 “Do you know who’s car that is?” André asked him, moving closer. Looking up at him, Robin shook his head. “That is your papa’s car and mine is the one standing over there” he said, pointing towards the other car. “Would you like to sit in papa’s car?”

Robin’s eyes widened at that. “Can I?” he asked excitingly, looking from him to his papa.

“Of course you can” Jev said, moving closer to lift his son up. He watched on as his husband placed their son, who had a beaming smile on his face, in his car. Chuckling when he noticed only a bit of Robin’s brown hair was visible above the car. Next to him Jev hummed, “maybe we should put a pillow underneath you.” But Robin didn’t seem to hear him, being far too busy looking around him with admiring eyes.

Moving to stand behind his husband, André leaned his chin on Jev’s shoulder. “Just let him enjoy the moment for a bit.”

Turning his head a little, Jev leaned his head against his and did just that, as they enjoyed theirs. “Can you believe this is actually happening?” The Frenchman asked him. “That we are actually here with our son?”

The answer should be yes, but “Hardly” was what he found himself answering with. Yes he was seeing it all with his own eyes, but still he found it hard to grasp the fact that they were actually here in their garage, at a race weekend with their own son.

“Neither can I” Jev answered. “Even if I’m watching him.”

Someone cleared his throat. “Sorry to break the moment guys,” Mark Preston, their team principal said, making them break apart. “but it’s time to get to work.”

Nodding André turned towards his son with sad eyes, not wanting the moment to end just yet. The toddler was already watching him, his head tilted to the side a little. “You work?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so” he told him. “We got to test the car, to make sure it is perfect for the race.”

“You win?”

A chuckle escaped his lips at his son’s question. “Vati will do his best to do so yes” he confirmed. He would love nothing more than to win with his son being there to witness it and he knew Jev felt the same way. Hopefully luck was at their side, so one of them could make that dream come true.

Robin smiled, pleased with the answer. “Me go to Jackie?” Was his next question. Jackie was what he called Jacqueline, his nanny.

“Yes. You will stay with her until we are done” he explained to him.

“Okay” was Robin’s only response. His easy acceptance a hard contrast to this morning when he would have likely thrown another tantrum. Then again they had prepared him for this day and Robin himself sometimes truly surprised them with how well he seemed to understand everything. Or maybe it had more to do with his easy going personality that made it easier for their son to accept things.

Jacqueline who had arrived with him offered the toddler her hand after Jev had lifted him out of the car. “Do you want to look around some more?” she asked softly. “It will be quieter now that all the drivers will be in the cars” she explained calmly, having witnessed his earlier distress.

André wanted to remind her to have Robin wear his headphones as it might become noisy with the cars driving around and the music and everything, but he shut his mouth again as he saw Jacqueline had it already in her other hand. Smiling to himself he shook his head, he should have know.

In many ways Jacqueline really was the perfect nanny for them. They had found the 50 something woman after a thorough search and unlike what they had expected, she was looking forwards to coming along with them on their travels. Telling them she wanted to see parts of the world now that her own kids were all grown up and this job gave her that opportunity while doing what she loved most, taking care of kids. On top of that Robin loved her as well, so it felt like a match made in heaven.

“Or maybe we can go and see Rome?” she continued. “What do you think?” Robin shrugged, looking a little unsure. Smiling she told him, “Well why don’t we just start here and go from there.” Nodding the boy gave her a smile. “And I am sure we get some ice-cream somewhere” she confided to him.

Of course that made Robin’s eyes light up, much to his amusement. “Yes please!” the toddler exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

“Well you have fun” Jev told him, kneeling down to kiss the boy’s head.

André followed his example. “And you got to tell us about all your adventures with Jackie later, alright?”

“Course” Robin nodded sincerely.

 Smiling he gestured with his head towards the exit. “Well go and have fun then.”

With a bright smile on his face, Robin waved at them as Jacqueline leaded him out of the garage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked. Comments and suggestions are very welcome! As are kudos. And part 2 will hopefully be posted soon!


	6. Race weekend part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was actually almost finished when I posted the previous chapter, but I struggled with the final touches of this. That's why it has taken me longer to post than originally planned, so for that I apologize.

He won! He couldn’t believe it! Sure with qualifying P4 he had known podium was within reach and even the win, but to actually achieve it and come over the finish line first, that was absolutely incredible! After a good start he had had a battle with Bird, who he managed to overtake, than with a bit of luck he moved up to P2 after race leader Buemi dropped back massively after suffering a puncture half way through the race. Than all he had to do was deal with di Grassi, which he did, to be the first one to see the chequered flag and win the race.

Speaking of the man, the Brazilian walked over to him. “Good race man” he said, pulling him into a half hug. “You were on fire today.”

André grinned. “Thanks.” Starting to feel euphoric, as it began to sink in that he truly just won the EPrix.

“Congrats mate” Sam told him, padding his shoulder as he joined them as well. “Although I could have done without you forcing me into making that mistake.”

Chuckling André shook his head. “Well if I hadn’t I wouldn’t be where I am now, would it I?”

Laughing the three of them fell into an easy conversation about the race until Sam called out, “Incoming.” Confused he wanted to ask what the Brit meant when he suddenly felt two tiny arms around his legs and there was no question who they belonged to. Smiling he looked down to see the beaming face of his son. “Hey there _schatz_.” A chuckling falling from his lips when the boy raised his arms, so he leaned down to pick him up, hugging his son tightly. Burring his nose into his hair and taking in the familiar smell, grounding him a little in his euphoric state, in a good way. The high of a win could be overwhelming. A rush that could cloud your vision, making it harder to remember what had happened after and he wanted to remember, to cherish every second of this moment, especially with Robin here. Glancing over his son’s head his eyes fell upon Carl, who was standing a few feet away. The man must have been the one to be taking care of Robin as he was still holding the headphones they had made their son wear throughout the weekend. Smiling in acknowledgement he got one back, along with a nod.

Feeling two little hands being placed on both sides of his face, he turned his attention back to Robin with a smile. “Proud of you vati” his son told him very seriously, making him bite the inside of his cheeks to keep the sudden rush of emotions in check. Chocking up by how touched he was by his son’s words and gesture. Unable to say a word he just placed a lingering kiss on Robin’s forehead.

Sam touched his arm, nodding towards the podium, making him aware that the podium ceremony was about to start. Nodding in thanks, he glanced at Robin, wondering what to do. In a way he would love nothing more than to take his son up there with him, but he wasn’t sure the toddler was actually up for it. In the end he decided to let Robin choose. “Want to go on the podium with me?” Blinking at the question, the boy eyed the stage, almost like he was considering if he dared to go up there, but eventually he nodded his head just as Sam was being called on stage. “Vati will keep you close alright” he assured Robin.

Then he turned to make eye contact with Carl, indicating to him that Robin was going on stage with him. Getting a nod in return, he was relieved to see that the man didn’t move and stayed where he was. Knowing that it gave him the option of handing his son back to them man in case it become too much for Robin. A reassuring factor considering what happened on their first day here, although Robin had gotten more used to having a lot of people around him. Going on stage in front or a large crowd however was a different thing, so he had to see how it would go.

A little impatient he waited on his turn to be called on, which seemed to take forever, but finally Lucas took his place on the podium. “Ready?” he asked his son one last time, but before Robin could answer his name was being called, announcing him as the winner of the Rome EPrix. Glancing at Robin, his hesitation disappeared at seeing his son’s bright smile.

Reassured he jogged through the crowd and climbed up on the stage, letting the cheers from the crowd wash over him. Never before had a win felt this good as it did now. The combination of the joy of winning with the pride of getting to share that with his son was just mind blowing. Nothing could compare to it. His smile only faltering a little when he felt Robin tighten his grip on him and cuddling closer, but one glance down taught him that his son was still smiling. Relieved he continued on and with a bright smile he took his time to shake the hands of the men and women on the stage, before Sam’s, who ruffled Robin’s hair and finally Lucas’s. Making eye contact with Robin, who’s eyes were sparkling with joy, before stepping on the top step of the podium with a proud and happy grin. One that only grew even bigger as he noticed Robin mirroring his in victory raised arm. Unable to stop himself he planted a big kiss on his son’s temple. Silently wishing he would be able to see them right now like the people in the crowd could, as he was sure they would make quite the sight, father and son in their matching racing suits celebrating his win. All he could do was hope that photographers would get some good shots of it, so he would be able to relive this precious moment through it after. And also because he needed a photo to hang in their hallway, along with Jev’s and his other career highlights.

Than before he knew it, it was already time for the national anthems. Pulling of his cap, he turned to Robin, placing a finger over his lips to indicate to his son that he needed to be quiet. The boy nodded, hiding his face in his father’s neck. Smiling, André fondly looked down at him as the German national anthem started to play. Tearing his eyes away from the boy when he felt tears started to well up in his eyes. Which surprised, as he wasn’t one to get overly emotional at moments like this, but now he was suddenly overwhelmed by them.

Once the anthems were finished he tried to blink them away, but Robin still noticed them. Frowning the boy placed a little hand on André’s cheek, looking concerned. With a smile he bumped their noses together, telling him, “Happy tears baby.” Chuckling softly when Robin replaced his hand with a kiss.

“Sorry to be the one to break the moment, but they want a selfie from us” Sam told him, holding up the phone from the organization. “Are you ready to take it with us Robin?” To which the boy nodded.

Lucas huffed. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” he questioned. Offended André was about to ask the Brazilian what his problem was, when the man continued. “With two little guys on it, it might be confusing who is the toddler and who is the driver.”

Throwing back his head, he laughed. His earlier irritation long forgotten. He was joined by the giggles from Robin as Sam, who was far less amused, mouthed ‘fuck you’ to the Audi driver. Not that it bothered the man, who just smirked as they moved closer together. “Okay smile everyone.” They did as Lucas snapped the photo. “Now silly faces.” Robin stuck out his tongue as André pulled a face.

Turning back around he noticed Jev standing among the Techeetah guys. “I’m going to bring you to papa now, alright?” he told his son, eyeing the bottles of champagne.

Robin’s face fell. “Why?” he pouted, making his heart clench.

“Ah let him stay mate” Sam said. “We will just do this instead.” A yelp escaped him as champagne was suddenly thrown over his head and down into the back of his suit.

Biting back a curse as Robin looked at him perplexed, before straight out laughing at him. André couldn’t believe it, his own son was laughing at him. He wanted to be mad at him, but found he couldn’t, so instead he focused on Sam with a glare. “You will pay for that Bird” he all but growled at the Brit. Stepping down from the podium. “Stay here Robin” he told his son, placing him on the top step of the podium. “Vati will be right back.” With that he grabbed his own bottle of champagne, shaking it, before spraying it at Sam, who had already taken multiple steps away from him, clearly taking the toddler on the podium in mind. They were quickly joined by Lucas, who sprayed at both Sam and him.

Taking a sip from his bottle, he glanced back at Robin, who was watching the dropping confetti with big amazed eyes. Smiling he swept the boy off his feet and twirled him around, enjoying the happy laugh falling from his son’s lips. As the team joined them he was hugged, slapped on the back and congratulated. But they all seemed to moved to the background when he felt a hand on his lower back. Turning around he come face to face with Jev. “Congratulations” his husband said with a proud smile, kissing his lips.

“Nahah” André murmured as Jev pulled away, his lips chasing his husband for another kiss, this one longer and deeper. When they pulled away this time there was soft, fond smile on Jev’s lips, but as his eyes dropped down to look at their son, he started to laugh. Glancing down André laughed as well at seeing Robin with his hands over his eyes. Sharing a looks with his husband, he nudged Robin’s arm. “You can look again now _schatz_.” With amusement they watched as Robin peeked through his fingers first, before deeming it indeed safe to take his hands away.

Sniggering Jev took Robin out of his arms. “Why don’t we go some place quieter and let Vati celebrate his win some more?” Robin bit his lips, eyes moving to him, looking conflicted.

“Go” André told him. “It will only get boring from here on, with lots of people asking Vati questions” he explained.

“It take long?” Robin wanted to know.

André shrugged slowly. “I don’t know baby, but it’ll be a while.” Letting his fingers go through his son’s brown hair.

“Kay.” And with that Robin cuddled closer to his papa.

“I’ll see later” he promised his son, booping his son’s nose with the tip of his index finger.

Jev smiled and gestured to the team with his head. “Go celebrate. You deserve it.” Humming André leaned closer to kiss him one last time, before watching them go with mixed feelings. He knew it was better this way, but it did feel kind empty and incomplete without them here. But he didn’t have long to brood about it, before he was pulled back into the festivities by the team.

**

That night Jev stayed with Robin in their hotel room, as he himself was expected to come out to celebrate the win with his team. Normally something he had no problem with, loving a good party, especially after a win. This time however he excused himself at 11:30pm, much to the amusement of the team. Laughs going around as words like ‘new parent’ where being dropped, but it was all in good nature. And that’s how he found himself back at their hotel room just before midnight. “Back so soon?” Jev commented unimpressed and without even a hint of surprise.

Shrugging he gave him a grin. “Why go out well into the early hours, when I’ve got everything I want right here?”

Chuckling Jev shook his head. “Sappy much?”

“Maybe, but it is the truth.” Maybe things were different for Jev, but he himself didn’t really care so much anymore for partying and staying out till late. Not that he had turned into one of those boring stay at home all the time dads. He did still like going out for dinners and drinks with Jev or friends. Just drinking, chatting and having fun, but there was no denying that Robin’s arrival had changed things for him even more.

Jev gave him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, I completely understand” his husband told him. “Why do you think I opted to stay with Robin instead of coming along.”

Waggling his eyebrows, he joked. “Good thing we weren’t both on the podium than.” Before ducking as Jev threw a pillow at him.

“That’s why we have Jacqueline, smart ass” his husband huffed. “Or are you having problems with your memory already?”

Huffing he picked up the pillow and threw it right back at Jev, before walking over to the crib were Robin slept right through all their bickering. Smiling softly as he watched the boy sleep peacefully. They had been the boy’s parents for almost 2 months now, but he never got tired of just watching him sleep. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he snapped yet another photo of him, making sure to catch the tiny little smile that was playing on his son’s lips. “Did you have any trouble getting him to sleep?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Jev.

The younger man shook his head. “No, he was so exhausted from today that he was already half asleep as I changed him into his pj’s.” Jev smiled. “Not surprising, he had quite the exciting day today, with the race, you winning and then taking him on the podium” he summed up.

Humming he walked back over to the bed, leaning down to place a kiss on his husband’s lips. “It’s been quite the day for us all.” To which Jev nodded. It was a whole new experience for them both, a race weekend with their son there and as a family. “Let me grab a quick shower and I’ll join you.” Placing another kiss on Jev’s lips, who let out a pleased sound, but still said, “take your time.”

But he was perfectly fine with taking a quick shower, before dressing for bed and brushing his teeth. Just 10 minutes later he crawled into the bed next to his husband. Smiling, Jev moved closer to him, greeting  him with a little “ _salut”_ and placing a loving kiss on his lips. “We will have to celebrate your win later” the Frenchman commented, eyeing the crib. “Get Jacqueline to watch Robin for the evening, or maybe even the night” he suggested.

“Naughty” André smirked, capturing Jev’s lips in a heated kiss. Going as far as biting his husband’s lower lip, getting a moan from him. But how could he not, with a prospect like that. One he liked very much!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, or if you have things you want to see from these three. Feedback does help and inspire me


	7. The move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin noticed something is off with his papa and vati.

Robin looked from his papa to his vati and back with a frown. Something felt different, but he wasn’t sure what it was. His fathers had both greeted him with a smile when Jackie had brought him home, like normal, but something about them was just off. Tearing his eyes away from them, he walked over to his play corner, his body tense. Which was strange for him, he always felt comfortable and at home in his house.

As he grabbed some of his toys he didn’t noticed his two fathers sharing a look, only that his papa came over to him, sitting down next to him. “Something the matter Robin?” he asked, sounding a bit worried. Biting his lip, he shook his head. What else could he do? There was nothing wrong, not really, but something was off and he couldn’t tell papa what it was. His answer made papa frown and look back at vati with worried eyes, before he turned back to him. “Are you sure?”

Tilting his head, he hesitated. “S’mthing wong?” he asked.

Curiously he saw how papa’s eyes widen, before they quickly moved to his vati for a long while. It made him wonder why they looked at each other for so long without saying anything. Eventually both men’s eyes returned back to him. “Why would you ask that _schatz_?” vati asked him, now moving over as well and sitting down on his other side.

Looking down, Robin shrugged.

“Well nothing is wrong” vati told him, ruffling his hair tenderly. “So don’t you worry your little head, okay?”

Robin nodded, trusting his vati, but still even as he played he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. It didn’t help either that throughout the afternoon and early evening he noticed that his papa and vati were acting a little different. It wasn’t something major, just little things. Like how they didn’t touch each other as much, always seeming to have space between them and that they didn’t really talk so much.

Then Robin suddenly remembered asking his papa if something was wrong a few days before too. Papa had been very silent that day and didn’t really seem to smile. That was until Robin’s question, papa had smiled at him then. Telling him that he was a little stressed because of work. Papa wanted to become champion again, but with the last 2 races coming up, Di Grassi was number 1 and papa number 2. At least that was how papa explained it to him and vati had be gone for a few days as well. For work vati had told him before leaving, but with no further explanations. Robin wondered if that had something to do with it? But all the thinking made his little head heard and made him feel sad, so he focused on playing.

When it was time for him to go to bed, the feeling was still there, if not worse, but he didn’t want to show it to his fathers. Not even as vati was putting him in his crib, but he knew that vati knew. It was in his eyes as he looked down at him, fingers running softly through Robin’s hair. “Are you sure you are okay ?” vati asked him. “Because you know you can tell papa and me everything, right?”

Nodding Robin hugged Tia, his cuddle cheetah, closer. Papa had helped named her after noticing Robin’s struggle with saying cheetah, only calling her ‘tah’. “Sleepy” he murmured, knowing vati would hear it. Turning on his side, he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard vati sigh, but then felt him kiss the side of his head. Doing his best to stay still he listened until his vati turned off the light and left the room. Only when Robin was sure he was gone, did he relax a little as he did his best to fall asleep. He just wanted to forget about today, hoping everything, including his papa and vati, would be back to normal tomorrow.  

But as much as he wanted to and tried too, he didn’t fall asleep. Frustrated he opened his eyes again, only to have tears starting to well up in them. Biting his now trembling lip, he squeezed his eyes shut and hid his face against Tia, hoping to stop himself from crying. He didn’t want his fathers to hear, not wanting to face or bother them. He still didn’t know what was going one, but maybe it was him? Could he be the problem and reason they had been acting strange? What if they had been fighting because of him? It would explain why they seemed distance. Did they grow tired of him? That thought hurt, so he bit his lip harder. What if they started to see him as a bother? Or had they already? A sob escaped his throat and Robin pushed his face tighter against Tia in the hopes she would muffle his sobs, but it was no use and he started crying.

Moments later he heard rapid footsteps, before the light was turned on, followed by the sounds of his papa and vati coming in. “Oh Robin, _mon_ petit"papa said, picking him up and cradling him close. Crying Robin just clung on to him, terrified of letting go. He didn’t want to leave! “Hey, shhh baby, it’s okay” papa soothed him. “Papa has got you.”

“Don’t leave” Robin sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I don’t want to go!”

“What?!” Papa sounded shocked. Did he think Robin wouldn’t figure it out? He knew he was still small, but he did notice things. “What are you talking about Robin honey?” But Robin just cried harder. Panicking as he feared they were going to leave him, just like his other papa had done and he didn’t want to be alone, not again. “Hey, hey Robin, it’s okay. You are not leaving. No one is leaving” he heard papa say as he hugged Robin closer. “We are here. We are all here and none of us are leaving.”

“Yeah Robin, vati is here too.” And he felt his vati’s hand in his hair, while he whispered soothing things to him. Robin always liked it when he did that. Unlike papa, who did it mostly in French, vati had the habit of doing it in a mixture of three languages. Papa used to call him ‘show off’ whenever vati did it, but Robin guessed his papa had gotten used to it by now. Taking a deep breath Robin calmed a little, noticing that his thoughts had distracted him from his panicked stage and the fact that both his papa and vati hugged and touched him made him calm down ever more. After all why would they do that if they were going to leave him?

Eventually papa moved him backwards a little, so he could look at him and Robin could see his papa was worried. “Why don’t we go to the living room and you can tell your vati and I what has gotten you so upset, alright?” papa told him. Robin nodded, knowing his papa and vati wouldn’t let it go now, not until he told them the truth. So he let himself be carried to the other room. Noticing how papa and vati were walking close together and vati’s hand even was on papa’s back for a bit. They hadn’t been like that since Jackie had brought him back. This, this was normal and how papa and vati always were.

Moving into the living room papa sat down on the sofa, putting him on his lap so Robin was facing him. “Robin _schatz_ will you please tell us what is wrong now?” Vati almost begged him. Robin had never heard him talk in that way before.

Biting his lip, he shook his head. “Don’t know.”

Papa’s hand came up to stroke the side of his cheek with the back of his fingers. “What do you mean baby?” he asked. “Did you have a nightmare and you can’t remember what it was about?” he continued to ask, clearly confused.

Again Robin shook his head. “No not it” he told them.

“Is this about earlier?” vati asked carefully.

Robin nodded. Hesitating a little, before pointing a finger at papa and vati. “You weird.”

He saw how his papa and vati’s faces dropped. They looked at each other and stayed silent for a while. Then vati sighed, letting his head drop back on the headrest of the sofa, rubbing his face. While papa swallowed and refused to look at Robin. “You noticed that didn’t you?” vati eventually said, his voice sounding strange.

Biting his lips Robin looked down at his hands, which he was wringing together. “Is..” he swallowed hard. “Is it me?”

“What?” The exclamation from both his fathers startled him, otherwise it might have been funny. “No, no _chérie_ , of course not” papa rushed to say, as vati cursed. Looking at him Robin saw vati had tears in his eyes. “We gotta tell him André” he head papa say.

Nodding vati placed a hand on Robin jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek. “This isn’t about you baby. It isn’t” vati told him. “I am so sorry we-, I made you think that.”

“So not me?” Robin asked relieved, but it did take his worry away just yet.

Vati shook his head. “No definitely not you” he assured him with a tiny half smile. “The reason papa and I have been acting weird, as you called it, is because of me.”

Robin frowned. “Why?”

Vati tried to give him a smile, but failed. “Well I got to tell you something.” That sounded serious and Robin got even more worried, especially because vati looked nervous. “Well you see Robin, I am leaving..-“

“NO!” Robin yelled, scrabbling off papa’s lap to jump on vati’s, desperately clinging on to him. Vati couldn’t leave. He couldn’t! What would Robin do without him? And what about papa? Hadn’t papa just promised Robin none of them were leaving.

“Robin. Robin. Please calm down” vati tried, but Robin refused to listen. “ _Schatz_ you have to calm down, so vati can finish what he was trying to say.” But he didn’t want to hear any of it. Vati was leaving him. Suddenly angry, he moved back and hit his little right fist against vati’s chest and then his left, before his right again. He lifted his left for another hit when he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and was pulled away from vati. Blinking, his angry eyes met his equally angry looking papa. The way he said, “Robin enough!” made him instantly still, having learned not to mess with papa. “Now you listen carefully young man, I know you are upset but that is no excuse to hit your vati. So you are going to say sorry to him and then you are going to listen to what he has to say, understood?” Bashfully Robin nodded. “Good.”

Biting his lip Robin looked up at his vati through his lashes, shocked to see tears running down the man’s cheeks and this time Robin knew they weren’t happy tears. Guilt welt up in him, had he made vati cry? “I’m sorry vati, I am sorry” he hurriedly whispered. “Please don’t cry vati, please" he begged.

Vati gave him a smile, but it was a sad one. It made Robin’s chest hurt again, but still vati leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Will you listen to me now without interrupting?”

Robin nodded. “Don’t want you to leave vati.”

Vati ran his hand slowly through Robin’s hair. “And I won’t sweetie, at least not in the way you are thinking. I love you and your papa way too much to do that” vati promised.

“So you stay hewe?” Robin asked hopefully.

Vati nodded. “But I am leaving Techeetah. Which means that after the finally races of the season, papa and I won’t be team mates anymore. Do you understand that?”

Robin nodded. “But why?”

Vati sighed. “There are many reasons, which you are too young to fully understand.” Robin huffed, earning a small little chuckle from his vati. “But most of all I want to become champion like your papa and my new team will help me with that.”

“Tuhsseetah no?” Robin wondered. They had helped papa become champion, didn’t they?

Vati shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Frowning Robin thought about that and it kind of made sense. Unlike papa, vati hadn’t been champion and Robin knew he wanted to win. So if the new team could help with that and if vati was happy..., “You happy?”

Vati glanced at papa for a second, who Robin noticed didn’t look happy, but sad instead. “I am. I just don’t like leaving papa as team mate.”

Robin nodded and looked at papa curiously. “And you?” Aware that he sounded much older than that he was, but he was smart and he had watched the older kids at the foster home carefully, copying and learning from them.

Papa gave him a sad smile. “I don’t like vati leaving the team.”

Vati reached a hand out, placing on papa’s neck. “I told you _amour_ , it’s just work. Nothing will change between us outside of that.” Robin chocked his head, watching the interaction between his fathers curiously. “ _Je t’aime_ and nothing will ever change that. Ever!” Papa tried to smile, but failed.

Robin was still watching them when a thought suddenly popped up in his head. “Papa, you and Sam still friends?” he asked.

Turning to look at him papa blinked in surprise. “Yes of course Sam and me are still friends” he answered confused. “Why do you ask that?”

“But you no team mates anymore” Robin told him. Remembering how that had confused him back when he had first met the Brit.

Vati left out a soft, short chuckle. “I think Robin’s got a valued point there Jev” vati told his papa, understanding what Robin was trying to do.

Papa’s lips curled up a little as he looked between them. “Are you two teaming up against me?”

Robin shook his head, as did vati. “No we are just trying to tell you that besides from work, things won’t be different between us” vati told me. Robin nodded in agreement, that was exactly what he had meant to point out to papa.

Papa looked at vati for a long time, but then sighed. “I know you are right, both of you.” Papa gave both of them a smile. “I guess I am just scared.” Instantly Robin hugged him. He didn’t want papa to be scared. He had vati and him.

“Don’t be babe.” He heard vati say. He was hugging them, having his arms around both papa and him. “We’ll be alright, I promise you that.” Placing a kiss on papa’s forehead. “Nothing can tear us or our little family apart.”

“Yes we love you papa” Robin added with a bright smile.

“See Robin gets it” vati grinned and that made papa smile as well.

“Thank you” papa said, placing a kiss on Robin’s head and kissing papa.

“What your new team vati?” Robin asked curiously. They had always told him Techeetah was pretty much the best team, so he wondered what team would help papa become champion.

“Porsche” vati told me. Confused Robin chocked his head, he didn’t remember that team. “It’s a new team that will be in Formula E next season” vati explained. Then he grabbed his phone from the table. “Here I can show you some photos.”

Looking at them Robin couldn’t help but think that vati looked good in white and so did the car. “Do I get one?” he asked, pointing at vati’s racing suit on the picture.

Vati chuckled. “I see what I can do, but it won’t be until the new season” he told him. “But Robin, you can’t tell anyone about this yet, alright? It is still a secret.”

Robin looked at him with a frown. “Why?”

“Because the news isn’t suppose to come out until the season ended” vati explained. “And vati and the teams would like to keep it that way, do you understand?” Robin nodded, he did.

“Won’t tell” he promised. Then he turned to papa. “Need a new Tuhsseetah  ‘ace suit too.” Already thinking about next season.

That comment made the corners of papa’s lips curl up into a smile. “Is that so?”

Robin nodded. “Mine too small then.”

Papa laughed. “You’re right, by the new season yours will be too small.” He poked Robin’s side, making him giggle. “It’s because you are getting so big.”

Vati hummed in agreement. “You are growing up way too fast.” Tickling Robin’s stomach, making him laugh. “But you are not big enough to be up this late, so you need to get back to bed.”

Robin’s face dropped. “I don’t wanna” he whined.

“Vati is right Robin” papa said. “And if you do that, we can do something fun tomorrow alright?”

“You no work?” he asked confused. He was supposed to go to Jackie tomorrow.

Papa placed a kiss on his forehead. “We can make the time. Maybe not the whole day, but we can make time to do something.”

Looking at vati Robin saw him nod. “You deserve it for being so understanding and helpful.” Robin smiled and nodded. He had no problem with going to bed now if it meant spending time with his fathers tomorrow.

“Just one more thing Robin” papa said. “Next time something is bothering you like this, please just tell us, alright?” Ashamed Robin nodded. “We knew you were troubled and that made vati and I very worried and if you would have told us, we could have talked about it earlier.”

Robin looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I’m sorry.”

A finger under his chin brought his face back up and Robin bit his lip before meeting papa’s eyes, but they were understanding and papa was smiling softly at him. “I’m not mad _chérie_. I just want you to learn from this.” Again Robin nodded, giving papa a relieved little smile. “Alright, now let’s get you to bed.”

This time as vati put him in his crib Robin found he was actually really tired and wanted to go to sleep. Again vati placed a kiss on his head, this time followed by one from his papa. “ _Dors bien_ ” papa whispered.

“Night papa. Night vati” Robin responded, before stifling a yawn. He remembered the light in his room go out and not much later he feel asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was from Robin's pov, something I hadn't done before. That's why I tried to keep the word choices and emotions a little more simple in this chapter. Robin knowledge doesn't go further then the basic words and emotions as he is not even two yet. Not that mine is much better at times, but I blame that on English not being my first language 🙈 Anyway I wanted to add André's move to Porsche even though this is set in an AU that obviously isn't real, but I just found I had to add it. And for the next chapter I'm either thinking about Robin's birthday, the WEC/ELMS, what do you think? Or if you have a better suggestion. I am always curious what you all think and want to see.
> 
> Dors bien - sleep well  
> source; google translate


	8. Robin's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my planning was to post this on Robin's actual Birthday, but a busy schedule + a writers block made it impossible. But better late then never i guess. Enjoy :)

Jev put the last pancake on the pile, placing a lit over them to keep them warm and put the empty pan back on the stove. He couldn’t believe the day had arrived that his son turned two. It was an exciting, yet unreal feeling. Robin was turning two, but it was also the first time they got to celebrate his birthday, so André and him had decided to go all out. Speaking of his husband, he looked over to were André was putting the last hand on the decorations. “Are you almost done?”

André nodded. “Yeah, just hand me the garland would you?” Giving the end of it to the German, Jev watched with a pleased smile as it went up. “Perfect” André stated after he tied the knot and admired his work. “Don’t you think?” Jumping down from the chair he had been standing on.

Jev nodded. “He’ll love it." Leaning in to place a quick kiss on his husband’s lips. “Ready to wake him?”

“Definitely.” Almost bouncing on his feet. Smiling Jev linked their fingers, walking up to their son’s room.

“Can’t believe he is two already.”

“Tell me about it” André agreed. “This past 5 months seemed to have flown by.” And they really had. It didn’t feel that long ago when they got to pick Robin up and bring him home and now he was already two years old. Jev hoped it wouldn’t always keep feeling like that, or else Robin would be all grown up before they knew it. “Ready?” André asked when they were there, squeezing his hand to get him out of his thoughts. Smiling, he nodded.

Opening the door, André moved to open the curtains, bathing the room with daylight. As both moved over to the crib, they shared a look, before they started singing;

_Joyeux anniversaire_  
_Heureux anniversaire_  
_Tous nos vœux sont sincères_  
_Pour ton anniversaire_  
_Tes amis aujourd’hui_  
_Se sont tous réunis_  
_Ton bonheur on l’espère_  
_Pour ton anniversaire_

Robin groaned sleepily. Blinking his eyes open, he moved his hand up to rub his eye. But then he suddenly stilled and Jev suspected, the boy realized what day it was. Seconds later Robin’s lips spread into a beaming grin. Almost jumping up the toddler looked up at them with excited and expecting eyes.

_“Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri”_ Jev told him. Lifting his son out of his crib, he planted a big kiss on his cheek.

“Happy birthday _schatz_ ” André joined in, kissing Robin’s temple. “Can’t believe you are two already!”

“Yeah, our cutie is growing up so fast” Jev teased, poking they boy’s stomach, making Robin giggle. “Is my big boy ready for breakfast?”

Robin nodded excitingly. “Yes!”

Chuckling Jev carried the boy out of the room and down the hall. André, in front of them, walked a little quicker so he could enter the living room before them. Jev stopped before it and put Robin on the ground. Confused Robin looked up to him, anticipation but also a hint of nervousness in his eyes. “Well go on, go in” Jev encouraged him with a smile. Hesitantly Robin moved forward and into the room. His eyes widening as he looked around the cheerfully decorated room.

“For me?” he asked in wonder, walking further in the room.

“All for you _chéri_. It’s your birthday” Jev said with a smile. Robin beamed, walking back over to hug Jev’s legs and then doing the same with André. Love filled his heart and sharing a look with his husband Jev could see in the way André smiled that he felt the exact same way. There really was nothing like receiving love from your child, no feeling in the world could compare to it. “And I also made you pancakes.”

If possible Robin’s eyes lit up even more at hearing that. “With choco?”

With a chuckle André ruffled his hair. “Is there an other option?” To which Robin shook his head, of course. He was their little chocolate monster after all. “Come one then.” Helping his son in his Tripp Trapp chair and grabbing a birthday cap to place on Robin’s his head. “Now you really look like a birthday boy.”

“And vati and papa are along for the ride” Jev added, placing one on André’s head before grabbing another to put on his own.

Robin giggled. “Photo” he demanded. Laughing they moved on either side of Robin, leaning down and huddling close as André snapped several selfies. “Wanna see!”

Shaking his head a little André checked for the best one, before showing it to his son. “What do you think, is it good enough for vati’s Instagram?” Jev nodded, loving the photo. Robin was more picky, chocking his head, he carefully inspecting the photo, but eventually he nodded as well with a bright smile.

“Well if you two are done with your social media photos, it’s time for pancakes, or else they will be too cold to eat” Jev playfully warned. Knowing it wasn’t true, as he kept them heated.

Robin didn’t know that however and gasped in horror. “No! Want pancakes.”

Suppressing a chuckle, Jev grabbed the pancakes and put two on Robin’s plate, placing two candles on top. Glancing over his shoulder once he was done. “Ready?” Robin nodded in anticipation. _“Bon anniversaire chéri.”_ Placing the plate in front of his son.

Robin gasped, looking at the candles. “Go on, blow them out” André encouraged him. Camera already in his hand so he could capture the moment. Leaning closer, Robin blew hard, but failed to get the candles out. Disappointed he glanced up at his vati. “Okay, try again. A little softer and try to focus on the candles this time” André advised him. Nodding his head, Robin focused back on his task. This time when the toddler blew it was actually more coordinated and he managed to get one candle out. “Now the other one” André cheered his son on. Blowing again Robin managed to get the second candle out as well.

“Good job” Jev praised him proudly, as André clapped. Grabbing a knife and fork Jev cut the pancakes in pieces, before handing Robin his own fork. “Dig in.” That wasn’t something he had to tell Robin twice as the boy attacked his pancakes.

Looking over at André they shared a look, both of them smiling.

_**_

After they were done with breakfast it was time to surprise Robin with their biggest gift for him. Unbeknownst to their son they had been working on giving Robin a new room, a bigger one with an actual bed instead of a crib. To get it ready in time they had Robin spend a little extra time with his nanny, Jacqueline and Jev hoped all their effort was worth it and Robin would like it. “Where are we going papa?” Robin wondered curious as Jev led him down the hall.

“Well that is a surprise” Jev told him. “One of your birthday gifts actually.”

Robin bounced excitingly on his feet. “Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

“If we did that, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” André commented with a chuckle.

Robin gave him a pout. “But wanna know” he whined.

“Robin” Jev said sternly as they reached the door of Robin’s new room. “We understand you are curious, but you need to learn to be patient _c_ _héri_ _”_ he continued, although he did get his son’s impatience. “Can you do that for papa?” Unhappily Robin hang his head, but still nodded a little. “Good. Now cover your eyes for me, can you do that?” Robin gave another nod, raising his hands to cover his eyes. Smiling Jev lightly placed his hands on Robin’s shoulders.

“And no peaking” André warningly teased, to which Robin shook his head. Really obeying by keeping his eyes covered.

Jev met André’s eyes for a moment, his husband nodded as he reached for the doorknob, while he started counting down _. “_ _Trois, deux..”_ While André opened the door widely. _“_ _.. un…_ open your eyes!”

Waiting in anticipation as Robin did. The toddler let out a surprised sound, hesitantly stepping into the room and looking around.

On the left side of the room with its head against the wall was Robin’s new bed. It had he form of a race car and was black and white with golden detail. The sheets had the silhouette of racing suit on them, so it would look like Robin was wearing it when he was under them. Tia, Robin’s cuddling cheetah was sitting on his pillow. The opposite wall they had completely done with wallpaper, giving Robin a view from the starting grid of the Paris Eprix. The floor was grey, almost matching the color of the road and it had some white lines in the middle, making it look like a road.

Robin however stayed silent, making Jev worried. Had they made a mistake by doing this? What if he didn't like it? He was about to speak up, but André beat him to it. “Do you like it?” The German wanted to know. Jev held his breath as Robin turned, but as his face came into view it was evident that he hadn’t need to worry. The smile on their son’s face was so bright it was almost blinding and his eyes sparked with pure amazement. Then he let out laugh, running over to his bed, climbing on and jumping up and down _._

Jev wanted to tell him to be careful, but as he opened his mouth Robin let himself fall on his bum. Apparently something had caught his eye, as he got off the bed. Following the boy with his eyes, he saw Robin grab his toy steering wheel they had placed in the room, finding it a fitting decoration. Giggling the toddler moved back to the bed, sitting down on it as he started to make car noises. It made Jev’s lips curl up into a smile as he watched his son turn the steering wheel from left to right as he pretended to race.

Next to him André chuckled. “I think it’s safe to say he likes it” the man commented, circling his arms around Jev from behind, leaning his chin on Jev’s shoulder.

Leaning back against him Jev let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah I don’t think we could have made a better choice for his room.” Which truly was a relieve, because as much as he expected Robin to like it, he still had found it a little nerve wrecking while waiting to find out.

For a while André and him just stood there watching their son play. His smile growing as he noticed Cheetah walking into the room and curiously jumping the bed. After some looking around the cat settled down behind the toddler. “Let’s home Max won’t come in and join them” André joked softly. “Won’t be any room left if he did.” And Jev couldn’t help but laugh at that.

**

That afternoon family and friends came over to celebrate Robin’s birthday and spoil him rotten. Robin had proudly shown off his new room. Not to everyone though, as the toddler still shied away from people he didn’t really know, but Jev didn’t see a problem in that. It might even be a good thing that Robin didn’t feel comfortable with anyone he felt was a stranger to him. After cake, drinks and some chatting most people left again, leaving them to have dinner with family. Throughout dinner however it had become evident that Robin was exhausted, so as soon as they were done Jev cleaned the boy’s face and got his bib off. “Come on little guy.” Lifting him from his chair.

“You get him ready for bed and we’ll clean up” André’s mother told him, squeezing his arm.

Giving a smile and nod in thanks, he carried Robin out of the room, followed out by a chorus of ‘Goodnight Robin’s’ and to the bathroom to give him a quick shower.

**

“So which pajama’s do you want to wear?” Jev asked after putting on his diaper and underwear, pointing at the two choices. As a gift they had given the toddler 2 custom sets, one Techeetah and one in Porsche style, knowing how much Robin liked to represent his fathers.

Yawning Robin pointed to the Techeetah one, taken Jev by surprise as he had been really interested in everything Porsche lately. Which could be a little hurtful at times, but at the same time was also something Jev understood, it was all still new and intriguing to his son.

“Good choice _schatz_.” Came from behind them. Looking over he saw André walk into the room with a smile. “Want vati to help you?” Sleepily Robin nodded. Taking a step back Jev let him do that. “Okay, now climb into your bed” André said once he was done. Climbing in Robin let his vati tug the sheet over him, cuddling in deep under them with Tia in his arms. “Did you have fun today?”

“Yeah” Robin said, yawning as his eyes starting to drop close. “Loved it.”

“Happy to hear that sweetie” Jev said, stroking Robin’s hair. Because although there was no enthusiasm in the words, Robin wouldn’t lie about it either. He was simple too tired to be enthusiastic at this point. “Now get some sleep, you deserve it.” Humming, Robin snuggled Tia closer. “Goodnight baby.” Placing a kiss on his hair.

 “Sweet dreams” André told him from his place on the opposite side of the bed. “Love you.” Also leaning down to kiss his son.

“Love… you…too..” Robin managed to get out, already falling asleep.

Smiling André and him left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Safe to say today was a success, don’t you think” André said as they went back to their family.

Humming in agreement Jev put his arms around his waist and leaned against him. Chuckling André wiggled his arm from in between them and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Tired as well?” he questioned.

“Yeah, it’s been quiet the day.”

Nodding in understanding André placed a kiss on his temple. “Let’s grab a final drink with the family and then we call it an early night as well.”

“Sounds like a plan” Jev told him with a plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Feedback, comments and kudos are very welcome!!


	9. Vacation fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long. We received some bad news about my father and I kind of had no interest in writing after that, but in the last few days inspiration hit me again and I managed to finish this chapter and even already worked on the next chapter! Anyway this chapter gives you an inside at how I imagine their vacation would be like after the Formula E season has ended.

A tug on his arm woke him up. Already knowing who it was before the soft “vati” came. Opening his eyes he threw a quick glance at a still sleeping Jean-Eric, before looking at his son. Moving his hand up to cover his mouth with his index finger. Nodding Robin gave him an understanding smile. “Go grab your stuff and I’ll help you get ready in a moment” he told the boy, who with another nod darted out of the room. Smiling André leaned over to place a kiss on Jev’s cheek, before he sat up and got out of the bed. Quickly changing and grabbing his yoga things, so he could go and help Robin. Changing the boy's diaper and dressing him into his own little yoga outfit. Once he was done Robin was quick to grab his own yoga mat. Smiling at him André also grabbed a pillow as well. Robin had the habit of lying down on his mat after they were finished with their session and falling back asleep, hence the pillow. Not that André minded as it gave him the opportunity to do his own routine as well while the boy napped, giving Jev the chance to sleep in. Unlike their first morning here when they hadn’t yet started doing this routine. André had been up and on the beach before Robin had woken, so they boy had woken up his papa instead only to join André once he had seen his vati do yoga. Not that Jev had minded. The man had watched them with a found smile while enjoying a cup of coffee. But still André had made a deal with his son that from then on Robin would come to him or he would go to Robin, depending on who woke up first. Luckily their son wasn’t much of an early riser, always waking up around 8am, which definitely wasn’t bad, even for their vacation. Especially if you heard far worse stories from others were children woke up as early as 5:30am, something they were luckily spared from so far.

Unlocking the glass doors that let them straight to the beach, he held back a laugh as Robin rushed out and over to their normal spot, rolling out his mat there. Truly treasuring moments like these, when it was just his son and him doing something they both really enjoyed.

“Come on vati” Robin called out, waving him over almost impatiently.

“Coming” André chuckled.

**

Carrying a still half asleep Robin back to their vacation beach home, he saw that breakfast had been already delivered and was on the table. “Good morning handsome” André greeted his husband. Placing a loving kiss on Jev’s lips.

Jev gave him a smile. “Good morning you two.” Taking Robin from his arms, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Go and grab a shower” the Frenchman told André. “Before breakfast gets cold, or worse eaten.” Winking at Robin, who was suddenly surprisingly awake at hearing about food.

Gasping André started at them. “You two wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch us” Jev teased. “Right Robin?” The boy grinned widely. It didn’t matter that he just had vati time, now with the prospect of food he was completely on his papa’s side. Not that André could blame him.

Still he huffed dramatically. “Okay, okay, I’m going already. But you two better leave me some food.” Pointing at Jev and then Robin in warning, making the toddler giggle.

**

Later that morning André found himself lying on a beach bed. Watching his husband and son build a sand castle a little further on the beach, near the sea. There was a found smile playing on his lips as he saw how Robin was enjoying himself. But also because at seeing how relaxed Jev was. He hated to admit it, but his move to Porsche had really caused his husband a lot of distress and had put a bit of a strain on their marriage. From the moment he had told his husband about the offer Jev had made it clear he was against the idea of André changing teams. Although the man had understand his reasons for it. Claiming that what they had at Techeetah was good and André’s chance would come. And Jev had a point there, the last few years had been great. However it had become clearer and clearer to him that he would never be more than second best behind Jean-Eric for the team and that didn’t really sit well with him. Not that he thought Jev didn’t deserve to be first driver, not at all, but because as a race driver he wanted to win and become champion. With each season with Techeetah his chances of that had become smaller and when Porsche had made him the offer he wanted to grab it with both hands. Naturally he had consulted it with his husband, who hadn’t liked it. The biggest obstacle however was Jev’s fear that him changing teams would impact their relationship, being so used to be team mates for years. But André wasn’t about to let that stop him. It might sound insensitive but he believed that this was the best choice. Trusting their relationship to withstand the slight changes of not being in the same team. In his opinion it might be worse if he didn’t take it and he would stay growing more upset and frustrated of being pretty much the second driver, because that could do their relationship real damage.

So yes Jev hadn’t liked it one bit, but he had understood and excepted his choice. And over the last few weeks his husband had gotten used to the idea. Combined with the fact that André made a point about communicating everything with him, both schedule wise as emotional. Doing everything in his power to show Jev that their private lives shouldn’t be effected much by it. After all it wasn’t the first time their agenda’s didn’t completely align. Like when he had driven WEC and Jev ELMS, something he was still participating in today.

“Vati, look!” Robin’s excited voice pulled him from his thoughts. The boy was standing proudly next to the now finished sandcastle.

Getting up, André walked closer to examine their work up close and it was quite impressive. “Wow, you made this?”

Robin nodded. “You like it?” he asked full anticipation.

“Of course I do  _schatz_.” Leaning down to press a kiss on the boy’s hair. Robin beamed and grabbed his bucket and ran over to the sea.

“Careful Robin” Jev warned a little tense. “You aren’t wearing your swimming vest.” Watching their son like a hawk, as was André. Both of them ready to sprint over to him if needed, but Robin was very careful as he filled up his bucket. Then he slowly made his way back, trying very hard not to spill any of the water.

“What are you doing?” André asked curiously, pretending he didn’t have a clue.

Robin didn’t answer as he carefully pored the water in the ditch around the castle. “Look” he proudly said once it was filled.

“Wow the castle even has his own canal” André said impressed as he had seen how hard Robin had worked on it.

Smiling broadly, Robin nodded. “Papa’s idea.”

“But we made it together” Jev told him, not wanting to take any of the credit away from his son. “But now that we are done, would you like to go swimming?”

“Yes!” Robin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Well let’s get your swimming vest on then” Jev said. Robin was already half way back to their beach beds before he finished speaking. Shaking his head a little Jev turned to André and they shared a smile.

“Papa. Vati. Come!” Robin called out impatient. Trying to get his swimming vest on by himself, but failing. Snickering Jev jogged over to help him.

**

The next day, they had planned to take a boat trip out on the sea. Something André had to admit, he was a little anxious about. Normally he’d love to go out on a boat, spend time on the sea, but now he had a precious toddler to think about and he could only see the dangers. That’s why when Jev had suggested the idea, his first reaction had been no. His husband however had managed to convince him to just try it and see how it would go and how Robin would react to it. There was no need to go fast, just to go out and enjoy the ocean. So with a sigh André had given in.

After a short drive André pulled into the parking lot of the harbor. “We are here” Jev announced with a grin, looking back at Robin as André parked the car. “Do you know where we are?” They hadn’t told their son what they were going to do, curious to find out if he would be able to figure it out by himself.

Through the rearview mirror he saw Robin look around, before shaking his head with a pout. “Don’t worry  _schatz_ , you will see it soon.” As the boy didn’t have a view of the harbor or boats yet.

In the mean time Jev had opened the backdoor and clicked the straps open from the car seat. “Come on, let’s take a look around” Jev suggested.

That he didn’t have to say twice as Robin all but pull his papa after him, making the man chuckle. André watched them with a smile as he grabbed their bags, before locking the car. Following his husband and son, seeing how Robin stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner, giving him a clear view of the harbor. “Look. Look. Boats!” he exclaimed, pulling on Jev’s arms in excitement and to get the man moving again. “Can we go on boat?” Robin asked hopeful. “Pwease?”

Jev threw a meaningful look back at André, who had to admit that so far his worry that Robin wouldn’t like it were ungrounded. Not that it took any of his worries away from taking Robin out on the ocean, but he wasn’t about to show his son those. “Yes we can” he told Robin. “But first we will have to get you a life jacket.”

“Kay” Robin said cheerfully, waiting on his parents to lead him in the right direction.

“So you like taking a boat trip?” Jev questioned, looking far too pleased with himself when the toddler nodded. A low blow in André’s eyes and he threw a light glare at his husband. Jev just grinned and gave him a wink.

**

A little while later André was slowly steering the boat out of the harbor. Jev sitting next to him with Robin carefully held on his lap. The boy wearing his little sunglasses and a bright grin. Once again proving that part of André’s worries had been completely unnecessary. The boy was practically glowing, seemingly having the time of his life. Maybe he had let his need to protect Robin and keep him safe cloud his judgment. Not being able to see past the danger, unlike Jev, who thankfully told him to at least try it.

Speeding the boat up a little once they were clear of the harbor. Actually enjoying the little whoohoo that got from Robin. It was astonishing really how much the boy shared the same interests as Jev and him. So much so that it was easy to forget that he was adopted and not biologically theirs. Which wasn’t a bad thing if you asked him.

“Faster vati, faster!” Robin cheered him on encouraging. Yep definitely their child, he concluded with a smile as he gave more throttle. Still not going nowhere near the speed he would normally go by, when he hadn’t had a precious toddler on board. For Robin it didn’t matter. He grinned widely as they sped over the water in his eyes. Giggling with joy whenever they hit a wave, making his parents smile.

“I think we should do this more often, don’t you think?” Jev commented. This time it was not meant as a jab at André as the man smiled softly at him.

“Definitely” André grinned. Having no problem in admitting he had been wrong. “Thank you for convincing me.” Giving credits where they were due.

His husband just smiled. “And thank you for actually trying it.” To which André gave a nod. “I was nervous too you know, but we have to take a step out of our comfort zone sometimes.” And that was true. Admitting it was easy to not do things because of Robin, which was most of the time just an excuse for their own discomfort that the unknown brought along. “But we’ll get through it together, won’t we.”

André gave him a grin. “Of course we will. You’ll pull me out of my comfort zone and I will pull you out of yours” he winked. No longer just talking about just Robin.

Jev let out a laugh. “Learning along the way aren’t we.”

Letting out a little chuckle, André nodded. “That we are.” As they fell back into an comfortable silence, just enjoying the freedom the open water always gave him, feeling the wind going through his hair.

After some time he glanced over at his son as an idea came to mind now that he let go of his fears. “Would you like to be the captain and steer the boat Robin?” he asked.

Even without being able to see the toddler’s eyes through the sunglasses, André was sure the boy’s eyes lit up. “Can I?”

“Of course” André nodded, slowing the boat. Once it had Jev helped the boy over onto André’s lap. The boy beamed as he put his hands on the steering wheel. André put his hands over them to make sure the boy had a good grip on it. “Ready?” he asked his son, who nodded expectantly. “Then sail away captain.” A laugh full of joy escaped the boy’s lips as André made to boat speed up again.

Robin giggled as they made a turn and Jev grabbed to boat dramatically. “Easy there speed devil” the man teased playful. It made André chuckle, especially as it had been nowhere near a sharp turn. But it was all for Robin’s entertainment.

**

It was well into the afternoon when André lowered the anchor, to eat the lunch they had brought along. Robin was already sitting in his place and was waiting impatiently for the food. Well waiting… “No touching Robin” Jev warned him as he stalled out the food. “Wait until we are ready S'il vous plait.” Followed second later by, “Robin what did papa just tell you?” This time more sternly. “Wait until I am done.”

“But I’m hungry” the boy whined as André joined them.

“I know you are  _chérie_ , but you still have to wait for your turn” Jev explained patiently. “So hands to yourself.” The boy nodded.

However second later as Jev turned away Robin's little hand once again reached for the food. "Robin" André warned him now.

Turning back to the boy, Jev told him sternly. “One more warning and I will put you in the naughty corner.” Normally that was enough to make the boy listen and this time it seemed to do the trick as well. However at the first unobservant moment André noticed movement from the corner of his eyes. Looking over he saw Robin had grabbed hold of one of the little sandwiches. Nudging his husband he saw Jev’s eyes darken. Without a word the man grasped the sandwich out of his son’s hand, ignoring the boy’s protests as he lifted him up and placed him on a seat a little further away. “I gave you a final warning to wait and you didn’t listen, so you will sit here and think about what you did wrong” Jev calmly, but sternly told the toddler. By how tense the man’s shoulder’s were, André could see their son’s behavior had gotten on the Frenchman’s nerves. It didn’t happen very often that they needed to punish Robin. Not that he never misbehaved, of course he did, he wasn’t perfect. But normally a stern warning or two was enough.

This time however Robin wasn’t even going to take a punishment without a fight, bursting out in to tears. “No papa… pwease… am sowwy” the boy sobbed.

“Crying won’t help. You need to learn to listen Robin” Jev told his son, sitting down. Not impressed by the boy’s little tantrum. “Until you have calmed down, you will stay where you are.”

Robin continued to cry and plead, but Jev ignored him and so did André. Letting Jev handle the situation, knowing that it would be more confusing for Robin if he got involved as well. No matter how uncomfortable it was may be to sit there while Robin cried and André wondered silently if they had spoiled the boy a bit too much during their vacation for him to behave like this. With the vacation Robin had had their full attention after all. That was something to think about and at a later time talk with Jev about. 

Minutes later the boy’s cries finally died down into soft hiccups. André watched as Jev got up and knelled down in front of the little boy. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Robin sniffled and rubbed his eyes, before nodding. “Sorry papa.”

Jev wasn’t about to let it go that easy. “What will you do next time?”

“Wait” Robin without hesitation sniffed.

Nodding in satisfaction Jev lifted the boy from the seat. “Alright go sit at the table then and listen when vati and papa tell you something.”

“Yes papa” the boy softly mumbled, obeying the instructions.

After that they enjoyed their lunch without another problem, before setting course back to the harbor.

**

“Did you like it on the boat?” André asked as he carried his son off it.

Robin nodded, tiredly resting his head on vati’s shoulder. “We do again?” he still asked hopeful.

Chuckling he kissed the boy’s hair. “We will see about that, alright.” Knowing their vacation was coming to an end soon. “But we are still going to do other fun things.”

“Yes we are” Jev agreed. “For example, tomorrow we are going to the pool.” There was a child friendly pool not far from their beach house that had a lot to offer the toddler.

“Yay, can’t wait” Robin cheered, making both of them smile, before going separated ways. Jev was returning the life jacket and boat keys, while André went straight to their rental to strap Robin back into his car seat. They boy yawned exhausted as André placed him in his seat. They had kind of calculated on him falling asleep in the car as it was just not possible to keep him awake until they got back. That’s why they had planned to take the touristic route back making it possible for Robin to get his needed amount of sleep.

“Alright, let’s go” Jev said, climbing into the car. A sign for André to start it and put the car in reverse.

They weren’t even out of the street when Jev commented, “And he is out like a light.” Adjusting the rearview mirror André saw that the boy was indeed fast asleep with his head resting on the right headrest of the car seat. A small smile playing on his lips. Focusing back on the road in front of him André concluded that despite his worries, it had been a successful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudo's, comment, suggestions are very welcome. Maybe now more than ever 🙈


	10. ELMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter his heavenly inspired by the last ELMS race in Silverstone, although this is still set in an AU. And this chapter is again from Robin's POV as well. I hope you enjoy it :)

Robin held his papa’s hand as they walked towards the garage. At least that was what papa had told him. This grid was different from what he used to as they weren’t on the way to the Teteetah garage. No papa had told him he would be driving another car this time. In a different competition. One that vati wasn’t in, so he hadn’t come with them. Which Robin had to admit felt a little strange, but vati had told him he had to go to Germany. “We there yet?” Robin asked curiously. He was excited to see the car papa would be driving, but it seemed like a long walk.

“Almost” papa replied. “Why, are your legs getting tired?” the man asked concerned. Robin nodded, they were. “Want me to carry you?” At that Robin shook his head. He was a big boy now, already 2 years old. Papa nodded. “You can rest once we are there.”

Papa was right, after they walked a little longer they stopped at a garage. “Well here we are” papa told him with a grin and Robin could tell he was excited as well. “Do you want to go in?” Robin nodded furiously. Of course he wanted to go inside, he wanted to see the car. Wondering if it would be just as cool as the Teteetah one, because he loved that one. “Let’s go.” And with that papa lead him inside. “Remember to not touch anything, alright.” Robin nodded, he knew that already.

“Hey Jev, you finally made it.” Someone said and Robin noticed a man walking towards them. “And this must be Robin.” He looked and sounded friendly, but Robin suddenly felt very shy as the stranger focused his attention on him, so he hid behind his papa’s legs. Feeling a little betrayed when both papa and the man laughed a little.

“No need to be shy Robin” papa told him. “This is your uncle Roman. He is one of papa’s team mates here.”

“Hi Robin” ‘uncle’ Roman said with a little wave. “Your papa talks a lot about you, so I am happy to finally meet you.” Making Robin blush as he eyed the man curiously, but then he shyly waved back. If papa liked and trusted the man, so would he. Papa did introduce him as uncle after all, so they must be close.

“We were just on the way to see the car” papa told uncle Roman, who’s eyes lit up at that.

“Oh you are going to love it Robin” Roman assured him. “It’s the best car out there.” Robin looked at his papa to see him nod in agreement. Uncle Roman offered him a hand and with some hesitation Robin took it with his free one. Letting the two men lead him through the hallway, to the space where the car was. “There she is” Roman said, sounding proud.

Robin frowned as he saw it. This car looked nothing like the Teteetah one or even one of papa or vati’s normal cars. “With this car we can drive very long” papa explained. “There is even a race that is a whole day long.”

A whole day? Robin wondered as his frown deepened. But when would papa sleep? Everyone needed sleep, didn’t they? Robin himself loved sleep and taking naps. “We take turns driving” papa continued to explain as if he could read what Robin was thinking. Uhm that was an interesting. ‘I want chocolate’ Robin thought loudly, but sadly nothing happened, so maybe papa couldn’t read his thoughts after all he thought a little disappointed. “That’s why there are three of us. Uncle Roman, Job and papa.” Oh so if Robin understood it right, they all drove the same cars. Sharing it like Robin had to do with his toys sometimes.

“Do you know what color our car has?” uncle Roman asked. Robin shook his head, not having a clue. “It’s orange.”

Robin looked at the car again. Although it looked very different from the cars he was used to, he did like this one as well.

“Why don’t we take a look on the inside” papa offered. Picking Robin up, who looked in amazement as papa opened the door of the car. That also went differently from what he was used to. It did look very cool though. Papa placed him inside the car. “Just look and don’t touch anything okay?” Robin nodded. Papa and vati had taught him that touching the buttons in cars was bad and Robin wanted his papa to win, so he kept his hands carefully to himself. He did look around, noticing this car had more space inside than the Teteetah one. Meanwhile papa had taken a few steps back to take pictures. “Robin can you smile for papa?” Turning to him Robin grinned widely.

“Send to vati?” he asked. Wanting his vati to see him in papa’s car as well.

“Already done” papa said with a smile.

“See?” Robin asked, wanting to see the picture himself too.

“Here.” Papa showed him his phone with the messages to and from vati, before tapping on the photo to make it bigger. Robin smiled. It was a close up of him, followed by one that was further away. In that one vati could see the car as well, but less of Robin. He was definitely too small for the car, but Robin knew that when he was older he could drive one as well and race, just like papa and vati.

**

After lunch Robin let his papa place him on one of the inflatable oranges for a nap. Papa originally wanted Jackie to come pick him up and bring Robin back to the hotel. Robin however had protested once he heard that, not wanting to go yet. He wanted to see his papa drive, but papa had sternly told him that he couldn’t and needed to listen. So Robin had pouted but had done so, even if he didn’t like it one bit. Luckily that was when uncle Roman suggested Robin could take a nap in one of the rooms in the garage. The man had pulled papa aside and they had talked for a bit, while Robin watched them full anticipation. In the end papa had agreed, much to Robin’s joy, but only this once. Robin gave uncle Roman a bright grin as a thank you and got a smile and a wink back.

Covering him with a blanket, papa placed a kiss on his forehead. “You better go to sleep mister.” Robin nodded. Of course he would, because he knew papa would get mad at him if he didn’t. And he was actually pretty tired and could use a nap. Papa covered his ears with his headphone to make it quieter and placed a second kiss on Robin’s forehead. Robin closed his eyes, cuddling Tia to his chest. Luckily papa had been smart enough to put it in the bag to be sure he thought, as he felt himself already falling asleep.

**

Robin woke up noise and to uncle Roman softly shaking him. “Robin if you wake up now, you can see your papa drive.” That was all Robin needed as he was instantly awake. Seeing papa in the car was something he really wanted to see. Chuckling at his reaction, uncle Roman lifted him up, placing the headphones back on Robin’s ears before leaving the room.

Robin immediately noticed that the car was no longer in the garage and uncle Roman pointed at a tv screen. On it was the orange car taking a corner. “Papa?” he shouted in question at Roman, who nodded. Smiling Robin turned back to watch his papa go.

Roman lifted on side of the headphone off of Robin’s ear. “He will do 2 more laps and then he will bring the car back in.” Robin bounced up in excitement.

“You drive then?” he asked curiously.

Uncle Roman shook his head. “No, it will be Job’s turn.” Pointing at the man, who had his helmet in his hand and was talking to come of the crew guys.

Still Robin frowned and looked back at the man holding him. “You no d’ive?”

“I drove before your papa” uncle Roman calmly explained with a smile.

Nodding Robin looked back at the screen to see his papa overtake a car. “Papa win?” he asked. Hoping he would. He always wanted him to win. Well papa or vati, but the last one wasn’t here, so he was fully supporting papa today.

To his disappointment however uncle Roman shook his head. Making his stomach feel funny. “No he isn’t racing at the moment” uncle Roman thankfully explained. “This is just a practice for the race.”

Oh it wasn’t a race, that made it okay then Robin thought. “When wace?”

“On Saturday” uncle Roman responded. “That is 2 nights of sleep away.” The man held up what Robin guessed were two fingers. He didn’t know for sure as he wasn’t able to count yet just yet.

After watching his papa some more on the screen, uncle Roman carried him over to the garage door. Job was standing there all set to step into the car, but moved his visor up once he noticed them and gave Robin a little wave. Giggling a little Robin waved back at him. He hadn’t seen all that much of the man today, but papa had explained to him that Job was doing two races this weekend. One being with papa’s team and another with the banana team as Job had called it.

“Look there is papa coming now” uncle Roman all but yelled, having lifted one of the earpieces of the headphone again and Robin was glad went he moved it back in place as everything was so damn loud and noisy. Still his eyes moved to where the man was pointing to see papa’s car indeed coming their way. He watched as papa slowed the car and made it stop right in front of them. Climbing out papa placed a hand on Job’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, before the man climbed into the car.

To his surprise however papa didn’t come over to him, but went to some of the guys from the team as Job drove away from the garage. “He needs to let the team know how the car is” Roman explained to him, noticing his confusion. “The team can use that to make the car even better.” Oh that made sense Robin thought, as he found himself nodding in understanding.

**

Later when everyone was done driving Robin was sitting contently on papa’s lap as he talked with uncle Roman, Job and the team. Not that Robin was paying attention to anything they were saying as he was playing with his toy phone instead. It wasn’t like the one vati or papa had. No his was colorful and made all kinds of sounds. Vati had called it a toy phone once if Robin remembered correctly and Robin liked it a lot. Liking how it could speak in English, French and German. It even counted and told him the colors in all three languages if he pressed the buttons.

After some time he noticed that Job got up and disappeared into one of the rooms, only to emerge a few minutes later in a different race suit. Robin looked down at his phone and pushed the banana colored button. “Yellow” it said and Robin repeated it loudly. It got him confused looks from the people around him, so he pointed at Job.

The man gave him a little grin. “That’s right” he commented, pointing at the yellow on his racing suit. “And do you know what color this is?” Now pointing at the middle of his racing suit. Robin bit his lip and looked down at his phone, but it didn’t have that color on it. A little disappointed he shook his head. “This is black” Job explained patiently.

“You banana caw?” Robin asked curiously, although why else would he change racing suits and Job indeed nodded. “Me watch?” Now truly curious about the other car.

“Well we can’t go with him, but we can watch on the screens” papa explained to him. “I’m sure we will see him on there.”

“Are you going to cheer for me?” Job asked and Robin nodded, of course he would. He liked the man and it wasn’t like he was racing against papa, so he didn’t see why he couldn’t. Giving him a smile Job ruffled his hair before saying his goodbye’s and quickly leaving the garage.

**

After drinking his juice and eating the snack papa had given him, the man moved him to the television screens. Robin watched in wonder as he saw lots of different cars on them. “Job isn’t driving yet, but the car is already on the track” papa, who had been texting on his phone, told him.

“Who dwiving?” Robin wanted to know as he kept looking for the yellow car on the screens.

“Giedo. He is Job’s team mate” papa said.

A few minutes past and Robin was starting to feel a little annoyed that he hadn’t seen the car yet, when his eyes suddenly went wide. “Banana” he all but shouted, pointing at the screen with his little finger. The car was bright yellow, but had the same shape as papa’s car.

His reaction made papa chuckle. “Yes that is Job’s car” he confirmed.

Robin grinned, feeling pleased with himself as he watched the car race over the race track. Dreaming about how he would want to do that himself someday. When he was all grown up. Racing in cars.

**

2 days later on Saturday, Robin was sitting in front of the television, watching the race with Jackie. He had wanted to go to the track to watch it, but his papa had told him no. Making Robin feel disappointed and angry, but papa had explained to him that the race was too long for that and that it would be during nap time. Robin had huffed at that, other races had done so as well. But papa had continued that with the lengths of the race he wouldn’t be able to take his nap before or even after unlike with some Formula E races. Obviously Robin still hadn’t liked it, but he could understand papa’s reasons as well, besides he couldn’t go without his beloved nap. And papa needed to focus before he got in the car, so he wouldn’t have time for him anyway. So that’s why he was here now. Having taking his nap, eaten and he even facetimed with vati, which he loved! Even when they were far away he could still see and talk to his vati. The man had promised Robin he would watch papa drive as well. Telling him he missed Robin and papa very much and couldn’t wait to see them again. Then vati had made Jackie give Robin a big kiss and hug from him, which had made Robin giggle. Silly vati, Jackie couldn’t do that. We she did, but it was obviously not the same, so vati would have to do it himself when they got back.

“One more lap and your papa will win the race for his team” Jackie suddenly said. Robin sits up at that, onto his knees, his eyes completely focused on the tv. Silently praying that nothing bad would happen in the last lap. But fortunately nothing did and Robin’s lips spread into a wide, happy grin. Throwing his hands up in the air as he cheered with joy as papa crossed the finish. Completely unaware to the fact that Jackie was actually filming him.

“Papa” he exclaimed proudly as after some time papa, uncle Roman and Job appeared on the podium. Clapping his hands loud and excitingly. Seeing his papa win and get the price was absolutely amazing and made him so incredible happy and proud, because that was his papa! It almost made him cry with happy tears.

**

“Papa!” he shouted later that evening. Running over to the man who had just came through the door. “You amazing! You win” he babbled happily as he ran into his papa’s open arms. Laughing with joy as he was lifted up and his papa showered his face with kisses.

“You’ve seen that?” papa said with a chuckle.

“Ofcou'se” Robin nodded. Papa should know better than thinking he would miss it. “Me always watch.”

Again papa laughed. “I know _cherie_.” Placing another big kiss on Robin’s cheek. “Do you want to see the trophy?”

Robin nodded, yes he would. He found it fascinating how all trophies looked so very different. So with big curious eyes he examined the one papa had won today. It was pretty big and looked good, but if Robin was honest papa had won more amazing ones. Still when papa asked if he liked it, Robin nodded and gave him a smile, followed by a yawn. Suddenly he was feeling tired now that the race was over and papa was back. He saw papa look at his watch. “I think it’s time to get you ready for bed, don’t you?” Robin nodded. Not minding going to bed so much as it meant tomorrow would come faster and that meant going home and seeing vati again, who was going home this evening. He had told Robin so earlier. “Say thank you and goodbye to Jacqueline” papa said as he lifted Robin in his arms.

“ _Merci_ Jackie” Robin said with a little smile.

Jackie gave him a kind smile. “You’re welcome Robin. See you tomorrow.”

Robin smile widened a little. “Tomowwow” he repeated. The woman and papa said their goodbyes as well and then she left for her own room.

“Alright let’s get you changed into your pj’s.” Robin nodded, yawning again. Resting his tired head against papa's shoulder.

“Call vati?” He still asked. He wanted to say goodnight to him as well before going to sleep.

Papa looked at his watch again and shook his head. “Vati is on a plane on his way home right now.” Robin pouted, but knew there was nothing any of them could do to change the situation. He just had to make sure vati was the one putting him to bed tomorrow night then, including an extra long bedtime story.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and if you still like this story! For the next chapter I plan to write a normal day in the lives of these three, when they are not racing or have something special, inspired by theblinkytheory. If anyone has ideas as well, please let me know or should I bring this to an end soon? 
> 
> Also the play phone Robin has is actually inspired by a real one that the daughter of a friend has, only that one is with French, German and Dutch.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very welcome and appreciated!


	11. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has been in the work for at least 2 months now and let me tell you it wasn't easy to write! I hope it was worth the wait.

It was still early when Jev woke up Robin. Well he tried to at least as it wasn’t an easy task. His son groaned, batting his papa’s hand away in favor of snuggling into his pillow. “Come one _mon petit_ , you have to get up” Jev told him, voice soft. Fully aware that his son wasn’t an early riser, yet today he had to wake up at 7am as he was going to pre-school. André and him had been sure to in role him into one now that the boy was 2 years old. Both of them finding it important for Robin’s development and that he was around children his own age, especially with their crazy lives. Not to mention that it was a great way to prepare him for school when the time was ready, although that was still two years away. And that was why Robin was going there one morning a week to begin with. It would eventually become two once he got used to it. Which Jev thought wouldn’t take long as Robin really seemed to like it. He even already befriended one of the toddlers already.

Eventually Robin woke up enough for him to lift him out of his bed. Changing his diaper, before washing and dressing him for the day. “Let’s go see if vati has breakfast ready” he said once he was done. Suppressing a chuckle at how Robin beamed up at the mention of food. Still he was more than content with Jev carrying him instead of walking himself.

Entering the kitchen he saw André at the stove, big mug of coffee in his hand. Like his son, André had some trouble getting started this morning as well. But a smile still appeared on his lips the moment he noticed them. “Good morning _schatz_ ” the man said, pressing a kiss on Robin’s hair. “We’ve got eggs for breakfast, good?” Robin nodded. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, yawning almost at the same time as André.

“You two really are father and son this morning” Jev chuckled fondly. Secretly liking it when Robin copied either his or André’s behavior or habits. Savoring it maybe even more than a biological parent would. Feeling like it was more unlikely for them to see traits of themselves in their son.

André rolled his eyes. “Well excuse me, but someone kept me up till late” he defended with a smirk. And Jev could feel his cheeks heat up at the comment. Thanking god for the fact that Robin was too young to understand what his vati's words implied. 

André was less bothered by it and focused back on their son. “Don’t you want to go to pre-school?” he asked curiously.

Chocking his head, Robin looked at him for a moment. “Nico there?”

“I don’t know” André said, looking at him for help.

“I’m not sure, but I think he will be” he told his son. Smiling a little at the mention of the boy Robin had befriended. Most children at the pre-school had set days and since the other boy had been there every time Robin had gone so far, Jev expecting him to be there today as well. “But we have to wait and see.”

Robin gave a little nod while Jev placed him in his chair. André placing a plate in front of him. “Wait until you’ve got your bib, before you start eating” the man warned. Giving Jev the opportunity to grab the bib and tie it around his neck, before Robin eagerly started eating.

“We should really plan a play date for them” Jev told his husband as they too sat down for breakfast. Robin would love it and he was more than willing to have the other toddler over, wanting to encourage their friendship. Finding it important that Robin had a friend, especially one his own age. And André nodded in agreement.

**

Later that morning, after they had dropped Robin off, Jev decided to bring André along for coffee in their favorite coffee shop. Wanting to take advantage of the fact that they were childless for a couple of hours. Even if it also gave him a good excuse not to go home, because it must be awfully quiet without his ray of sunshine there. But mostly because he wanted to spend time with his husband, as he couldn’t remember the last time they had actually did that unless they were away for work without Robin. And not that he really was complaining, he kind of liked staying in at night cuddled up on the sofa after putting Robin to bed. Nor had it put a damper on their marriage, yet. He wasn’t sure if it would stay like that if they continued this way.

Glancing over at his husband he noticed André typing away on his phone. “Who are you texting?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Neel.” Was the only answer he got. Making him bite the inside of his cheek. He knew Neel. He had been one of André’s friends for years and it had never bothered him. Now, now he couldn’t help but feel a little insecure, as the two would be team mates. It was stupid, but it kind of made him feel like Neel had stolen André away from him. Still not yet used to the idea that for the first time since they met, his husband wouldn’t be his team mate. And yes of course André had driven WEC without him and even with Neel, but to his mind, that was different. “We’re planning to meet up at the Goodwood Revival” André did elaborate after a few moments.

Swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, Jev nodded as an ugly green voice inside his head screamed it should be him going with André and not Neel. But he ignored it, knowing it simply impossible for him to be there, while André really looked forward to going. So if anything he should be happy that his husband got to experience and enjoy it with his friend. Now if only he could only switch off his jealousy, when he knew he had zero reason to be. He trusted André. And the only reason he even felt this insecure was because of old scares, caused by getting hurt in the past. Ones he hadn’t thought about in a very long time and should be over. But with all the changes involving André’s move to Porsche, they had resurfaced. And that was frustrating. He didn’t want to be the jealous, insecure spouse.

“Are you sure you aren’t able to come and visit me there?” André questioned suddenly. Completely unaware of Jev's inner struggle and taking him by surprise. The good kind. Bringing a small smile on his lips. ‘See’ he countered that ugly voice. ‘He wants me, no matter what you say’ he taunted back. Secretly loving the fact that his man knew exactly what to do or say to make him feel better, even without knowing what was going on in Jev’s head.

But that feeling didn’t last long once he realized what André had asked. Shaking his head in denial. “Not with the schedule I have right now.”

Disappointed flashed in André's eyes, but still gave a nod. “But your parents are okay with taking Robin while we are gone, right? ‘Cause I can still cancel.” And Jev didn’t doubt he would do it.

“More than okay” he reassured his husband. “They are actually looking forward to spending time with their grandson.” His parents had jumped at the opportunity to have Robin stay with them for a few days. “I think it might be a bad idea if you’d tried to take that away from them” he added with a smile. “They won’t be pleased.”

André chuckled lightly. “I won’t then.” His eyes going back to his phone, but Jev was determined not to let it bother him. Even when he felt more than a little relieved when André put it away the moment he got out of the car. The man choosing to use the now free hand to intertwine his fingers with Jev’s. “I could really use a coffee” he sighed, lightly leaning against Jev.

Shaking his head fondly, Jev couldn’t help but smile, even if he could use one as well. He was just happy to be here, on a coffee date with his husband. The last past 7 months or so his whole life had evolved around Robin. Not that he minded, he loved being a parent. The only downside to it that his marriage had in many way taken a backseat to parenting. And that was exactly why he planned this, to spend some alone time with the man he loved so very much.

**

After making their way inside, they settled at one of the little tables, ordering their coffees. Smiling Jev thought back at all the memories he got in this place. They had pretty much been regulars here, before they had Robin. So it felt good to be back.

The feeling quickly disappeared as their coffee’s arrived, being replaced by slight annoyance as André pulled his phone out again. He didn’t want to share André’s attention. Especially not this morning. Determined to voice his displeasure he opened his mouth. Listening to all the times André had encouraged him to be open and communicate it whenever something was bothering him. But just as he was about to speak André moved his chair next to his. Throwing an arm over Jev’s shoulder and pulling him close for a selfie. “Smile” the man commended. Blinking his surprise away, Jev complied. Smiling softly at the little screen as André snapped multiple selfies, when suddenly lips pressed a kiss on his cheeks. Transforming his smile into a full out grin.

Pulling away, André made a sound of approval as he saw the selfie. “That’s so going on Instagram” the man stated. Quickly snapping a photo of their coffee’s, before he started to type. Seconds later Jev felt his phone vibrate with what he guessed was a notification, just as André put his phone away. Fighting against his curiosity to check what André had put in the caption, he chose to lean his head on the man’s shoulder. Taking advantage of the fact that his husband hadn’t moved his chair back. Suddenly longing to be close to him.

“Hi there” the German murmured, placing a kiss on Jev’s hair. “This is nice isn’t it.” And Jev could only hum in agreement. He hadn’t fully realized how much he missed doing couple things, until now.

“I think we should do this more often” he told the man.

“What? Go out for coffee?”

“Yes, among other things” he nodded. Knowing it was the time to be open. “I love Robin, but let’s be honest, it’s been too long since we had us time.”

Pulling away, André looked at him a little perplex for a moment and Jev could almost see the gears in his head turning. Taking in what Jev had just told him. “Now that you mention it..” he started, seemingly trying to remember the last time they had done this. “Shit I hadn’t even realized that” he admitted, looking guilty.

Grabbing his hand, Jev squeezed it. “Neither had I. Well until Robin started pre-school.” And truly he hadn’t. It wasn’t until he suddenly had free time on his hands that he started thinking of what he used to do before Robin had entered their lives. Having forgotten what that felt like, not having the little boy in his life. With a slight hint of regret he became aware of how much parenthood had taken away all the things he used to do with André, as a couple. And as much as he loved and adored his son, it made him determined to bring some of that back into their lives. It could be small things, like going for coffee as they did right now. And maybe they could arrange for Jacqueline to baby sit Robin, so they could go out for dinner once in a while. One that wasn’t arranged by some kind of sponsor obligation.

“What are you thinking?” André wondered, looking at him curiously. “Oh don’t give me that look, I can tell when you are thinking about something serious.”

Pressing his lips together to stop himself from smiling, he knew his husband had a point. “I think we should start planning a little more us time” he told the man.

Chocking his head a little, André eyed him. “What do you mean.”

“That we should start doing more things like this.” Gesturing around a little. “Let’s face it, ever since we’ve got Robin we haven’t really done anything together.” Immediately André opened his mouth to object. “That isn’t somehow work related” he quickly added. “Can you honestly name me one thing that we have done together recently, just for us?”

Again André opened his mouth, only to still and slowly close it again. Jev could see him thinking and then think again a little harder. Only to come to the same conclusion he had come to, there wasn’t one and the realization seemed to hit André harder than it had him. His face dropped and guilty he diverted his eyes.

“It’s okay. Don’t blame yourself” he hurried to tell him, squeezing the older man’s hand. “I think it might actually be a good thing that we haven’t realized it. It means that so far we’ve been satisfied with how things are” he started to explain. “At least I have been.” And it wasn’t like they hadn’t tried to do things together on occasion. "But now that I became aware of it and combined with the fact that we’ll be at different team now.” Meaning no more sponsor work together. “I like to bring a change to it.” He didn’t just want to be a parent, he wanted to be a husband as well. After all he had said ‘I do’ to André long before they adopted Robin.

André nodded slowly in understanding. “And that’s why you insisted on going here, isn’t it?”

Nodding, he looked at the man through his lashes with a shy little smile. “Like old times.”

André’s lips split into a grin and he leaned in to peck Jev’s lips. “ _Merci mon amour_ ” he whispered, leaning their forehead’s together for a second. “For doing that for us.” Words so meaningful  to him that they made him smile and feel loved. “I think we should put our agenda’s together when we get back to plan a dinner date soon” the man followed up. Grinning he added, “I guess we are going to schedule a date night like so many other parents.”

It was meant to be just as just a tease and Jev took it that way, but it also brought back a memory. They hadn’t been parents for long when André had brought up the he read somewhere that a lot of parents actually scheduled dates to actually have time to spend together. Back then he had wave it off with a chuckle, thinking they wouldn’t need that. And now months later, here they were. It dawned on him that they really were just like all those other parents out there, even if their jobs gave them a more unusual life. And that was comforting in some ways, that he was just like other people. With their line of work it could be hard to connect with other people's life experience, so yes it felt a good to be just like others

“I’d like that” he told his husband with a bright, honest smile.

Grabbing his coffee cup, André hold it up with a little smirk. “To us” he announced, like he was holding a glass to toast with.

With a fond shake of the head, Jev followed his example. “Cheers.”

**

“That was fun” André commented as they walked back to the car. “I can’t believe we hadn’t done that in almost a year.” Okay that was exaggerated it a little, but Jev chose to not comment on it. Sharing the same thought, just with a more accurate timing. “We really should do it more often.”

“And we will” Jev assured him.

Grinning André snatched the key out of hand. “My time to drive” he stated, not that Jev minded. Willingly settling into the passenger seat as it gave him the opportunity to finally check his Instagram and see what André had posted earlier. Luckily it turned out to be the first post on his timeline and he smiled down at the pictures. He knew him and André always looked good together and even the surprise kiss one had turned out really well. The caption he found was one they had used many times before. A simple ‘my date is better than yours’, but it was the hashtags that got him #mylove #soulmate. It made his heart beat a little faster and he decided to repost it, adding ‘because they could never be you’ #myhusband #jeandre4ever

André glanced over to see what he was doing, so he showed him his phone. Getting a smile in return without the man actually be able to read his words, but he could do that later. “But as much as I loved this, I do have to admit I’m a little anxious to go and pick up our son.”

Huffing out a laugh, Jev couldn’t help but agree. He too couldn’t wait to see the boy again. More than a little curious to hear how his morning at pre-school had went. But he just took that as part of being a parent. What kind of parent would he be if he didn’t miss his own child. “So am I.”

Only a little over a hour to go, giving them time to do some groceries, before they could pick up Robin.

**

“Papa” Robin exclaimed happily as they entered the classroom. Rushing over to them with amazing speed, considering his little legs. All but crashing into Jev’s legs in his hurry to hug them.

Chuckling he lifted his son up. “Hey there _mon grand garçon_ ” he greeted. “Did you have fun today?” Always feeling a little worried when his son was so enthusiastic to see him. Sighing in relieve when the boy nodded his head with a bright smile. “That’s good.”

“What did you do today?” André asked curiously.

Hearing his vati’s voice, Robin started to make grabby hands at him. Smiling André took him out of Jev’s arms, kissing his head. “Played, did game, colored” Robin summed up.

“He really has been a busy bee” Jeannette, Robin teacher spoke, walking over to them with a kind smile. The woman near her fifties gave of the vibe to be strict, but friendly and Robin seemed to like her a lot. “But I have to admit that him and Nico have the habit of being a little mischievous.” His smile dropped a little at that. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not necessarily a bad thing” she confided them. “It comes with being toddlers. But I do keep an eye on them.”

“Do that” Jev nodded. “And please let us know if there is anything we can do.”

“I will” she said. “And he is doing really well in case you are wondering.” Putting their minds at ease, just as a mother entered the classroom. “Now if you’ll excuse me” she smiled politely. “See you next week Robin.”

“Bye miss Jeannette” Robin said, contently snuggled against André, looking rather tired.  

“I think it’s time to take him home” André said, running his finger through the brown hair. “Feed him and then put him to bed.”

“Sound like a plan” Jev nodded. Wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist as they walked back to the car. Yes they needed to work on a better parent and husband balance, but as for right now he was more than happy and content with what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I decided to end it here, although I do keep the option open to add more chapters in the future if inspiration hits me. But for right now this story is listed as completed. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has been part of this journey. I do hope you all enjoyed the story :) And as always kudos and comment are very much appreciated.


	12. Christmas special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know I said I completed this story. But then theprankinghorse planted this seed inside my head about a the three of them spending Christmas and here's is the result. And yes it absolutely fluffy.

The sound of little feet hitting the ground at a rapid speed woke him up. ‘It’s too early for this’ was the first thought that crossed his mind, but a glance at his alarm clock told him it was just after 8am. A time other parents would kill for, so he didn't really have a reason complain. Hearing their bedroom door open, he quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as the feet got closer. Hearing a muffled groan as Robin used the little stool, that was conveniently placed near the end of the bed, to climb on it. Feeling the bed dip near his feet. Normally Robin would do this on the rare occasions he would wake up before his parents to snuggling in between them. Today however things were a little different.

“Papa. Vati. Wake up. It’s _Noël_. It’s _Noël!_ ” the boy exclaimed happily. Jumping up and down the bed.

Groaning loudly he rolled over, opening his eyes to see his son’s enthusiastic face. “I don’t know Robin, have you been good enough to get presents from Santa this year?” he questioned teasingly.

For a second Robin’s face dropped a little, but a split second later he was grinning again. Letting himself fall on his knees, barely missing his vati stomach. “Me good boy” he claimed. With a seriousness that made it hard to keep a straight face.

“That you are _chérie_ ” Jev’s voice sounded from the other side of the toddler. “But you vati might be on the naughty list this year” the man added with a teasing twinkle in his eye.

Robin frowned. “Vati bad boy?” he question shocked, like he couldn’t even imagine it.

‘If only he knew’ André silently though with a hidden smile. Sitting up a little, he ruffled his son’s hair. “Don’t worry, papa is only saying that to get more presents for himself” he confided in the boy, leaning in close.

Robin blinked at him, only to huff and throw a glare at his papa. “That not nice” he claimed, cuddling closer to his vati.

Wrapping his arms his son, he said, “I guess that would get papa himself on the naughty list.” Sticking his tongue out to his husband over Robin’s head.

Jev breathed out a laugh. “Alright you two, enough ganging up on poor little me.” Getting out of the bed. “ Robin will you get your slippers _s’ill vous plaît_ ” he told his son. “We don’t want your feet to get to get cold.”

Nodding Robin let himself slide of the bed, starting to run towards his own room, only to come to a sudden half in their doorway. “Then pwesents?”

Jev smiled. “Of course! We’ll go together to see if Santa visited us and if there are presents under the tree.” With a excited clap of his hands, Robin darted off. “No running inside Robin” Jev called out after him, but by the look on his face he wasn’t really bothered. Both of them understanding the boy’s enthusiasm and even sharing it in many ways. It was their first Christmas as a family together after all.

Grabbing his bathrobe, Jev tied it around his waist. Moving over to André’s side of the bed. “Merry Christmas _mon amour_.” Leaning down to kiss him.

" _Joyeux Noël_ " he murmured back. Getting up as well.

**

A little later they were standing together in front of the living room door. Smiling at how Robin was excitingly bouncing on his feet. A feeling he shared. For the first time in years he was actually excited for Christmas. Even Max barked in excitement, wandering around them. Yes Jev and him might have shared Christmas together and with their families as well, but this, this was special. To have the enthusiasm of a child in your house, that made it so much more joyful and meaningful. “Ready?” he asked his son. The boy nodded, eyes shining bight with anticipation.

Meeting his husband eyes, they too shared an excited look. Both of them had waited and looked forward to this day as well and now it was finally here! “Let’s go in” Jev told them, reaching out to open the door.

“Yaaaay!” Robin shouted rushing in. In a straight line towards the Christmas tree. Max bounding after him, excitingly waggling his tail. Robin didn’t seem to notice, looking around in amazement at all the neatly wrapped presents. And yes they might have gone a little overboard with the amount of presents this year, but who could blame them? “Vati. Papa. Look” Robin said excitingly, pointing at the presents.

Walking over, André grabbed his camera, that he had conveniently placed on a dresser the night before. All ready to snap some photos of this memorable moment. Although he promised himself the focus was on the experience and not the photos. “Vati photo?” Robin asked, carefully lifting one of the presents. It made him smile that his son knew him so well. Actually taking a pose for it, much to his joy. Not wasting any time, he snapped the photo.

“Do you know for who that present is?” Jev questioned. Moving closer now too after having just observing them for a bit.

Scrunching his face, Robin eyed the little card on the present. Shaking his head. Smiling Jev knelt down next to his son. Glancing around at the presents and then the one in his son’s hand. “Oh look, Santa has given each of us a color” he said. Fully acting like he hadn’t planned that himself. “Vati’s ones are written in black, yours are red and mine are written in gold.”

Curiously Robin looked at them, mouth forming a little ‘oh’. Thoughtful he glanced down at the one in his hands, then with a smile he walked over to André, handing it to him. “For me?” he asked surprised. Having expected Robin would’ve gone for one for himself. “Want to help me open it?” The boy’s eyes lit up, nodding. His lips curled up, seeing his son’s excitement. Together they tore off the paper, revealing a box with new sunglasses. “Thank you Santa.” Making a wad of the paper and throwing it away. Max immediately running after it. “Why don’t you grab one for yourself now” he encouraged Robin. Who beamed and started searching the presents.

“This mine?” he questioned after grabbing one, wanting to be sure. Looking at the card he saw Robin’s name written in red, so he nodded. Grinning the boy eagerly ripped off the paper. “Papa’s car” he gasped happily. Holding up a miniature version of Jev’s ELMS car. Adding to his collection that had started with both his parents Techeetah cars and had continued with their current ones.

“Santa must have known you are collecting them” André said with a grin.

Robin nodded. “Was on my list” he told him. The list he had made together with his papa a few weeks prior.

“Smart” André complimented him. Grabbing a present himself. “Here, can you give this one to papa?”

Carefully placing his newly gotten car on the ground, Robin did as told. Helping his papa unwrap his present as well. This time it revealed a red ugly Christmas sweater. “Papa wear. Papa wear” Robin cheered happily, much to Jev’s dismay. The man didn’t look too happy, even throwing a little glare at his direction. But for his son’s entertainment he untied his bathrobe, replacing it with the sweater, much to their son's and also his own enjoyment. Even when he knew what was in store for him later.

They continued unwrapping present, something he hadn't enjoyed this much since being a child himself. Robin got a game, two puzzles and a drinking cup from Paw Patrol. For Jev there had been a bottle of wine, a bone for Max, a play mouse for Cheetah and for himself an accessory for his camera. When Robin grabbed a for him familiar package. Hiding his smile, he opened it. Revealing a familiar looking ugly Christmas sweater, much to Robin’s pleasure. “Same” he exclaimed, pointing from Jev’s to the one in his hands. Cheering André on as he also put it on. Winking at Jev who looked at him with amazement. Clearly not having expected this move from him.

“I think you should open this one now” he said, grabbing a present and handing it to Robin. Curiously the boy eyed it and then went to open it. His eyes widening when he saw what was in it.

“Got one too!” Happily holding up his own Christmas sweater with a bright grin. It was an exact copy of the one his parents had gotten, but in child size.

“This is so wrong” Jev whispered to him as the man helped the boy in his sweater. And yes it might be a bit cliché, but he couldn’t help himself, liking the prospect of them all matching up. And from the look on Jev’s face he could tell he was secretly enjoying it as well.

“Vati picture?” Robin wanted to know, looking at him with expecting eyes. And of course he couldn’t refuse him, wanting to capture this special moment as well. Setting up the camera he instructed Jev and Robin to stand in front of the tree. His husband picking up Robin in his arms and André himself settled on the boy’s other side, so they were holding their son in between them. All three of them smiling. 

“Wanna see” Robin claimed the moment they were done and he wasn’t the only one curious. He had high expectations as well as he grabbed the camera. Checking the result he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. The photo was everything he wanted it to be. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotions. This was his family he realized with a lump in his throat. 

“Precious, isn’t it” Jev said softly, looking along over his shoulder. Unable to speak, he could just nod. It truly was. And he might take it for granted at times, forgetting the treasure that the universe granted them. But moments like this put his feet back on the ground and reminded him of how blessed he truly was with having these two amazing human beings in his life. 

“Vati cry.” Robin’s concerned voice confused him, but then he felt the tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Quickly moving his hand up to wipe it away.

“I’m just happy and grateful to share this Christmas with you two” he told his son and husband.

Smiling Jev leaned in place quick kiss on his lips. “I love you.” His eyes showing he was just as touched by the moment as well. They had done this, they had wanted and created this family.

A moment Robin didn't share. Running out of patience he pulled on Jev's pajama pants. “Come on” he pouted. “More presents.” Causing both of them to chuckle as the boy tried to pull Jev back towards the tree. 

Wiping another tear from his cheek, he nodded. “You’re right. Go find another present.” Not having to be told twice, Robin raced back to the tree. Grabbing his husband's hand, he intertwined their fingers as they followed their son together.   

**

The house was full of chattering as their family sat together around the table for dinner. Well the adults were, the kids having long abandoned them in favor of playing with the toys. Robin bathing in the attention he got from his cousins. And André just loved hearing his laughter over the noise of the adults talking. Distracting him from talking with his mother. But from the small understanding smile, he could tell she didn’t mind it. As a parent herself she was all too familiar with how he felt, as she loved to remind him. But he couldn’t help it. Having a little trouble believing that for the first time he truly had his whole family together. Even Jev who had never had something with Christmas, not liking the grey and dark days was truly enjoying himself. And as tacky as it may sound, this year Christmas definitely felt like the most wonderful time of the year.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you think or when you have any suggestion.
> 
> Comments and kudo's inspire a writer :)
> 
> And if you want follow me on tumblr: Rizz07


End file.
